This Sick Game Called Fame
by justinareudtf
Summary: Ryan Butler introduces Justin his best female friend only to have Justin take her away. Life gets hard for everyone, some go to drugs, others don't. She leaves him. Situations and time changes everyone. Waking up can be harder than falling asleep
1. Chapter 1

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"RYAN! Don't! I don't wanna meet him!"

My best friend Ryan Butler was pulling me to meet his other best friend before his concert. Yeah, Ryan Butler has only 1 best friend who is a singer and on tour. The fag goes by Justin Bieber. I didn't want to meet this guy! Ryan kept telling me that he was a great guy and I would like him once I met him. Bullshit. I just let Ryan pull me around with him anyways.

"Hey! Justin! Here! I brought Vanessa with me today!"

I looked over to Ryan's face to see a huge smile on it. Maybe it's not so bad meeting Justin. It was just for 3 hours, then I can go home. I could take it to see Ryan's smile. He's been sad recently. I forced a smile on my face and walked forward. Justin did a hand shake with Justin. I stood here, feeling a little awkward. Here he was, Justin Bieber. He didn't look all that "godly sexy" like my friends had described him to be when they met him.

Justin turned to me and opened his arms for a hug. I looked over to Ryan feeling a little unsure. He smiled at me and mouthed "move" motioning for me to move forward. I looked back at Justin, smiled and gave him a hug. Justin's hand was a little too low for a first time hug. Way to low. It was on my ass. I pulled back instantly but he didn't let go. I pushed him back instead. He smiled at me sheepishly and flipped his hair.

I looked around, the stage was being set up, dancers were warming up, people checking the lights, mics, then I see the big heart from above. What the actual fuck? Is he trying to get himself killed? Wait. Why am I caring? One less girl playing jerk, right?

"VANESSAA. Earth to Vanessa!"

I jerked my head in Ryan's direction. I guess I got too deep in thought at all these crazy things around me. I'm 16 and I have never been to a concert before. Not because I couldn't afford it, mainly because I was never too crazy about an artist to spend hundreds of dollars just to hear them lip sync to the songs I've heard all before.

"Yeah? Sorry.. I spaced out."

I admitted while looking at Ryan and Justin. They were just starring at me.

"Oh, Justin asked if you wanted to be the "One Less Lonely Girl" for tonight's show?"

The OLLG? And possibly get attack by fans afterward? No thanks. That was probably the best way I know other than to date Justin himself to get hurt and hated by girls for no goddamn reason. I'm not crazy. Nor a "belieber". I've heard about what happened to Justin's 'Baby' co star… And that lumpy Kardashian girl. Too much butt implants and one day they will pop when you try to sit down.

"No, thank you. You should pick a different girl."

I replied back looking into Justin's eyes. I will admit one thing. His eyes are beautiful. I'm a sucker for brown and blue eyes.

"I want you to be that girl."

Justin insisted. I kind of want to be on stage… I don't have stage freight. How many times in your life do you get offered a chance to be sung to on stage by the hottest pop star of the year? Slim to none. And by hottest I meant… Biggest… No that sounded wrong. I meant the most popular!

"Sure… I suppose." I agreed.

Why miss the chance? I looked over to Ryan and he was smiling. Good. I'm pretty much meeting Justin for his sake. Now, I'm starting not to regret it so much. I'm not a "belieber" but, I'm not the hater I once was. I never hated him because of his voice. Never thought he sounded like a girl. I just… I know he's a cocky jerk and player. Why wouldn't he be? He's 16, every female out there loves him. Fuck bitches, get money. Just kidding. Well… Fine! I wasn't! But isn't that every guy's dream? Fuck every girl out there and get paid doing so or just getting paid for doing what you do.

The show was starting soon. I could hear the fans from outside this thick building. Justin handed me some ear plugs earlier saying I would need it. He was right. I kept them in my pocket planning to put them on when I get on that stage with him. I didn't know what to expect. I've never seen any of his concerts videos on YouTube before.

The show began. He was doing his thing out there while I was backstage watching it all. Ryan was with me. Everyone was running around backstage, making sure his next outfit was there for him so he can change into it as quick as possible. Making sure that big heart and hot air balloon basket for ready for when they were needed. Music blasting, screams giving me a headache.

"It'll be fun. Caitlin said so. She got him to sing to her on stage before. It was a blast for her. You'll have fun too."

Ryan said as he hugged me. I put the ear plugs into my ear and got ready. Justin said he was going to come get me and bring me out on stage with him.

"Alright… Here he comes."

Justin was walking towards me as Ryan was standing here smiling. It was a different kind of smile… More of a sad one? I don't know. I'll ask him about it after. I had to go now. Justin pulled me on stage and my headache was getting worst every second. Too many girls were screaming. Good thing there was a stool on stage for me to sit on while he danced around.

Once I got past the headache, it was actually a great experience. Justin would come around and caress me a couple of times, hug me, kiss me, only light kisses. I guess he didn't need any more drama in his life. The arena looked even bigger from where I was. the lights, fans, posters, really bright lights making it some what hard to see the crowd. I had a great time! No wonder people wasted money on these concerts! I was all smiles the whole time. I really like the song "One Less Lonely Girl" now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's Point of View:**

I've heard so much about this one girl named Vanessa from my best friend Ryan, I finally saw her today. She's so fucking hot. Her brown hair reached to about half if her back, hazel eyes, slim body, with an attitude. I could tell she wasn't my biggest fan, or a fan at all in fact. Oh she will be. I got her to be the night's OLLG. I caressed her more than I did with the others. She has definitely caught my interest.

The show ended, I invited her over to my house along with Ryan so she wouldn't think I was trying to get into her pants or anything… Maybe I was, she doesn't need to know that yet. We played games, xbox, wii, Play Station, you name it. She's a girl that plays video games. I dig that. We played for a while until around 11:30pm. Then I heard my stomach growl.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA YOU HUNGRY, BIEBER?" Ryan laughed out loud.

"Yeah, so what? Come at me bro." I replied before jumping on him.

We had a little wrestling match. Well maybe a big one. I think we broke a couple of lamps in the process. Vanessa laughed the whole time. We had fun… Then I heard Ryan's stomach growl! Fag. My turn to tease him now.

"WHO'S HUNGRY NOW, BUTSY?" I sat back down on the ground panting a little.

"SHADDDUP, let's go get food." Ryan suggested.

"At like 12 am? Where are you gonna do that, now smartass?" Vanessa commented.

Ryan's so stupid at times. Alright, Fine. I was going to suggest that. Thank God he did before I did. There are always places open at midnight or 24/7. But where… I threw out my phonebook too. INTERNET IT IS! We looked all over the internet, stupid town doesn't have actually restaurants open at 12:15 am. Only bars and clubs were open. Of course I could get in since I am, Justin Bieber after all. But Ness and Ryan wouldn't be able to.

"You know where we could go to for food?" That little lightbulb went up in my head.

"Where?" Vanessa asked.

"CHAZ'S HOUSE!" Ryan and I shouted at the same time.

I guess great minds do think alike. Chaz's parents are night owls. They would probably still be awake right now playing family game night with Chaz and his little sister. We could always show up there and take some of their food. Maybe even join them for the activities.

Chaz's house was close by, not close enough to walk though. Maybe bike. I remember the last time I snuck out at night and went biking to a friend's house. It turned out for me to learn those barré cords a lot, which turned out to be pretty good for me in the future. Other than the part that my mom called the cops on me, of course. I think I'll ask my mom instead, news can't get out about the fact that my mom called the cops on me. Too much drama.

"Mom! Is it alright if we go to Chaz's house?" I shouted from my room.

"Why do you need to go to Chaz's house?" My mom walked into my room.

"We don't have any food. Chaz's house always has food." I answered.

"We have food. Check the fridge."

"Well it's nothing I actually want to eat. Chaz probably has pizza."

"No. I am not going to let you go out at this time, with no security, and eat all of Chaz's food." My mom can be a tough cookie.

"Mommy! Please? I'll take the car…. We'll be safe in there. And we can always just pay Chaz back." I continued my argument.

"No, Justin. Either order some pizza, take out. Or make food." My mom said.

My mom walked out of my room.

"Don't you have bread or something, you poor kid?" Ryan teased.

"Go home. Yes I do. Let's go see what we can find." I said.

We walked down to my kitchen. We looked around, there were enough stuff to make a sandwich, there was also some graham crackers, chocolates, marshmallows, and most of all. I have water. We decided to make a campfire outdoor and camp out there. We have enough supplies to make s'mores. That could kill our boredom until we're tired enough to sleep. It's pretty warm outside. Nice night too, starry.

Ryan and I went out to set up the campfire, Vanessa bought the food out and some spare blankets for us to sit on. We made sure to set the blankets far from the fire and always a hose near by in case the blanket ever catches fire.

Ryan took a seat across from Vanessa. No thanks, I'll sit next to her so maybe she'll fall asleep, she can fall into my arms. I could always wrap my arms around her if she gets cold. Good. Thanks, bro. I took a seat next to Vanessa.

"Hey, Shaaaaawty!" I put my arm around her shoulder and I pulled her towards me. She didn't resist. I kept my arm around her for the whole night. Ryan passed everyone marshmallows, Vanessa had the stick for us to hang the marshmallow from. We sat, talked, star gazed. I learned a lot about Vanessa. Her parents always fight, she's an only child, she's good in school, same class as Ryan in most subjects. Many more personality stuff like her favorite color, flowers, etc.

"HOT!" I screamed when I put the marshmallow into my mouth.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! You have to blow on it first!" Vanessa and Ryan laughed.

"Blow it for me, shawty?" I opened my mouth to her.

She laughed but leaned forward. I moved closer. I already spit out most of the marshmallow. She blew lightly into my mouth. Was I wrong that my thoughts went into the wrong place? I slowly creeped my hand behind her neck. I got closer and moved her face closer as well. I smashed my lips onto hers. We kissed, slowly then things started to get more heated. Ryan was sitting across from us, he doesn't mind. We made out, tongue got involved. I pulled her onto my lap. She sat on me for a bit then I had to push the limit and try to push her down. She got off of me and went to sit down at her original spot.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Your a good kisser." I whispered in her ear.

She turned red after I winked at her. I looked over to Ryan who looked awkward sitting there. After a while of opening our hearts out to each other, Vanessa must have gotten sleepy. She fell asleep on my shoulder but I laid her gently down on my lap.

"Yo, Ryan. Can I tell you something?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah bro. What's up?" Ryan responded not looking at me but at the fire instead.

"Look at me." his head shot up to my eyes.

"I'm thinking about going after Vanessa." I told him as my hand went to her hair.

"What?" Ryan looked surprised. Why?

"I'm gonna go after Vanessa. I think I'm feeling something." I look down at her in my lap.

"You always feel something for a different girl almost every week. Don't hurt her." Ryan warned.

"No. I'm serious this time. I think I really like her. Why are you so against this?" I asked.

Usually Ryan wouldn't care who I go after, date, fuck, play with… Etc. Maybe cause she was his best female friend? Still, I'm not gonna back off. I truly feel something.

"I'm not. Just.. She's my best friend. Don't fuck with her. Or I'll fuck you up." Ryan and I are best friends too. Closest. We've known each other since we were 5! Been together, got each other's back ever since. I hope this wasn't going to effect our friendship.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want." Ryan said before putting the fire out.

We headed back inside and I put Vanessa on my bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes. I felt an arm around me… Wait, 2 arms? I instantly shot up and looked around. Justin was next to me while Ryan was beside me. Oh my fuck. I felt like a fucking whore… I know one is my best friend, the other is his friend the superstar… But I felt like a fucking bitch. I may not be the nicest, cleanest girl out there, but I don't sleep around or sleep with 2 guys. Nothing happened last night. Only my sweater was off. Probably because they thought I would be uncomfortable in it.

Justin sat up next to me, a little confused at what was going on at first. He looked around and turned to face me. He looked like he was going to kiss me. He closed the distance and his lips was about to touch mine. I pulled away.

"Justin… Look, last night was… I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." I apologized. I was talking about our make out session in his backyard.

"No, it's alright. I just… Thought maybe you would give me a chance? I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel something for you. I just want a chance. Please?" Was this kid seriously asking me out?

"Uhm… Are you sure? Your Justin Bieber, you have millions of selections of girls. Why me?" I asked.

"Because your different. I feel something deep down.. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't."

I stared into his eyes. Oh my goodness, they are beautiful. I'm such a sucker for brown eyes. His eyes look so deep… Should I give him this chance? I'm already starting to fall for him. I don't want to get my heart broken… It's just..

"Sure." I replied.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Once again, he dived in to plant a kiss on my cheek. I didn't pull back this time. Justin got me a toothbrush, towels and an extra t-shirt of his and some shorts. I took a shower while he brushed his teeth. We were in the same bathroom… He had those sliding glass doors. They don't cover up so well. Justin left the room when he was done to give me some privacy. Thank you.

We switched, I brushed my teeth while he showered. I left as soon as I was done to give him his privacy. Ryan got up by the time I were done.

"What's going on?" he looked around.

Noticing that he was in Justin's bed in his boxers and shirt. Ryan got up and went to the bathroom.

"Oh wait! Justin's showering!" I shouted after him.

"Whatever. Nothing I haven't seen." Ryan replied back and kept walking in.

I could hear their conversation from inside the bathroom. The sound of Ryan pissing in the toilet, Justin's shower water running down.

"YO! WHATS FOR BREAKFAST?" I heard Ryan shout.

"WHATEVER'S AT YOUR HOUSE!" Justin replied.

I soon heard the taps running.

"YO! I'M SHOWERING OVER HERE. Turn that off!" Justin shouted at Ryan.

Funny. It didn't feel different when I was in there while he brushed his teeth. Whatever. I brushed it off and went downstairs. I found Pattie sitting at the kitchen table with coffee and the newspaper in her hands.

"Good morning, ." I greeted her.

"Good morning, Vanessa. Would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

Wasn't she phased about the whole thing that Justin, Ryan and I slept in the same bed? Maybe she didn't know? Maybe she trusted us? Maybe she checked on us often and didn't see anything happening? Better not just mention it. She might not even know.

"No, thank you." I replied back as Justin came downstairs.

"Morning, mom." Justin kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Morning, Justin, Ryan." She said before getting up to go clean her coffee cup.

I turned around to see Ryan behind me. He cleaned up fast. I always knew that. His shower in the morning was just to wake him up. Usually just about 3 minutes in the morning.

"Hey, babe. Looking sexy in my clothes there." Justin commented as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pecked my lips quickly.

I could have swore Ryan did a spit take when he saw us and heard what Justin just said.

"WHAT? You two are dating? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP FOR?" Ryan stumbled around to look for the clock.

"Yeah. I asked her out when you were asleep. And we had hot sex right next to you. She was so loud, I'm surprised you didn't wake up." Justin joked.

Ryan's face was too fucking funny not to laugh at. I think the fact that I haven't said anything about this yet made him freak out even more and believe Justin even more.

"He's kidding. We didn't do anything." I told Ryan.

"Yet." Justin said before kissing me and left to the kitchen for food.

I found out that Justin had a 3 week vacation from his tour. YAY! More time to spend with him and really get to know him. We stayed at his house until 3 pm. Then we left to go to mine while Ryan went back to his. There was this carnival in town. I went back to mine to get changed.

"Welcome in. Make yourself at home." I told Justin.

No one was at home this time. My parents were both at work. They thought I was going to my friend, Kelly's house. Now I came back with a boyfriend. I'll tell them about it later. They don't usually get in my business about who I date. I'm 16, my relationships won't last that long or won't be that serious. They know that, I know that.

Justin followed me around. I walked up to my room to change clothes. I was going to meet Ryan with Justin at the carnival at 4:15. 45 minutes to kill. Well I always have to minus the time to get there. So about 30 minutes. I walked over to my closet as Justin sat on my bed.

I looked around my closet with my hand on my hips. Justin walked up to me. He grabbed me from behind and held me against him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"What's it look like I'm thinking about?" I was being sarcastic.

I grabbed my jeans, a t-shirt out. Justin took them from my hand and put them back. He looked around for a bit and took out some super short booty shorts that I usually wear with leggings underneath or at the beach over my bikini. Not alone. And a tube top. You kidding me right? I only have that tube top for again, over the beach bikini.

"Put these on." Justin told me to.

"Hell no. Those are what I wear to the beach to cover up or when I'm tanning. Not to a night carnival." I said.

"Well, they're sexy. Wear them for me please?" Justin's giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Justin, no. It's too slutty." I took them from his hands and put them back.

Justin didn't say anything. Instead I could feel him kissing my neck with his hand going up and down my sides. He started to plant open mouth kisses all over my neck. I couldn't help but let out a little moan. Justin spun me around to face him. His lips found my mouth. We kissed for awhile until my legs started to feel like jelly and my mouth couldn't keep up with his anymore and I pulled back. Justin's mouth found a spot on my neck and started to suck. I knew he was going to leave a mark there. I was panting to hard to tell him to stop. I felt Justin's hand traveling over my thigh. They found the buttons and zipper on my jeans. Justin wanted to take them off. He was a bit aggressive about it too. I tried to push his hands away.

"Justin. We're going to far." I warned.

He ignored me and kept trying to unbutton my pants. I couldn't stand this so I pushed him away. Justin looked shocked.

"Sorry." he mumbled before leaving my room to go cool off.

Before he left, I looked at him from his head to his feet, I noticed a little something something sticking up when I past there. Sorry Justin. I'm just not ready yet. I pushed the thought aside and picked out an outfit and went to do my hair and make up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Justin's Point of View:**

I don't know what the fuck came over me! It was just… Seeing her, I wanted her right there, right at that moment. I need better self control around her or I might end up raping her. Not good to rape your girlfriend. I took a deep breath and sat down on her living love seat (sofa/couch). I looked around, it was very elegant. No tv, but I guess it was downstairs or everyone had one in their room so there was no need for one in the living room. How can I family that doesn't watch tv together be so close? They can't. No fun, no entertainment together.

"Ready to go?" I looked back as Vanessa walked towards me.

"Yeah, let's go." I got up and wrapped 1 arm around her waist.

We walked out to my car together, I opened the door for her. I reached over and buckled the seat belt around her too. I closed the door after kissing her lightly and walked over to my side. I got in, strapped up and started the car.

We drove there in silence. I hope things weren't awkward from before still. I really didn't know what came over me. I blame it on puberty. They could be good and bad. Good because I was started to move past the "girly" looks that the haters gave me. Bad because of the raging teenage boy hormones.

When we got there Ryan and Chaz was already standing there with Chaz's little sister. I presume that Chaz and Vanessa already knew each other since they attend the same school. We skipped the introductions. We went to all the rides that Chaz's little sister wanted to go on. She kept clinging onto my arms. She's a big fan. Even though I've known her since she was born. Still screams sometimes at the things I do.

Finally, it was our time. She agreed that if I kissed her before we left then she would patiently wait at the bottom at all the rides that she couldn't go on while we were on. Sure, I'll kiss her. Cheek only. Did she think I was talking about major lip lock? No. How old's she? Like 7? I'd pass off a pedophile!

Vanessa was trying to get close to me like any girlfriend would to their boyfriends. Too bad I wasn't just an average boyfriend. I'm Justin Bieber. I can't just hold her hand and walk around. There are a bunch of girls at this carnival here! It would be all over the magazines, newspaper, Access Hollywood, the Internet, twitter, tv.. You name it. I kept avoiding her. After a while, she stopped trying. Good, she was taking the hint that I couldn't hold her hand and hug her in public.

For the roller-coaster ride, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front seats with me. She pulled away. What the fuck?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I get it. You don't wanna be seen in public as my boyfriend. Your Justin Bieber after all. You don't have to pretend now." She walked away from me.

Seriously? This shit now? What the actual fuck? All of my past girlfriends didn't have a problem with this type of thing. Even the fans I dated. I guess the difference was that she isn't a fan of mine. Fuck, this is going to be a rocky relationship… Might as well get it straight with her right now. I caught up with her. She took a seat in the way back. Last one. Perfect. This was where we could talk. No one could hear us.

"Vanessa. I'm not ashamed of having you as my girlfriend. Why should I be?" I sat down beside her.

"Really now? Then why won't you hold my hand just then? Instead of just touching me when it was to pull me somewhere? You didn't seem to have a phobia of touching me at my house earlier." GREAT, bring that up again.

I buckled the seat belts since the guy was coming around and checking. I showed him that we were all safe and he pulled down that metal bar thingy to keep us from flying off and so we can hold onto it.

"Then why were you avoiding me whenever I tired to hold your hand? Your the boyfriend. And your making me do the first move?" She started again once the guy left.

"I'm Justin Bieber. I can't just have a "girlfriend". My fans would go crazy, you remember what happened with Caitlin, Kim and Jasmine. They got hate, death threats, things that they don't deserve. I don't want that to happen to you." I lied.

Well not really. They were true. But the main reason was because my fans would probably leave me. It would also limit my chances of access to girls if they knew I had a girlfriend. Well I've never cheated on my girlfriends before. But… Let's just say it's a whole lot of fucking drama once news gets out that I'm dating. I try to keep it on the down low as much as possible. I wish she would just understand that.

"I'm sorry… It's just, I love DPA (public display of affection). I want to hold your hand in public…" Vanessa confessed.

"Trust me baby, I do too. It's just, the media, fans, haters. Everything's just too complicated right now for me to official go out and say I have a girlfriend." I took her hand in mine.

The ride was starting. I could see the light ahead. What kind was this anyways? I could see that there was no loop, Chaz and Ryan was a couple of seats in front of us. There was no one in between.

The ride started and Vanessa's grip on my hand tightened. She scooted closer to me. I wasn't afraid of heights. How could I be if I was supposed to look down at the girls on that heart floating 20 feet above in the air?

I put my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap, was this legal? Who cares. I like to push the limits. I made sure it was safe though, I don't need us or her flying out of this seat.

She secured her legs at both side of my hips and held on tight. Her head in my neck. I could feel her hot breath against it. This was a bumpy ride… She was on my lap, very close, it's bumpy… Get it? In case you don't, she's basically humping my crotch. Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Haha, babe. You give a fine lap dance here," I whispered in her ear.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I'm scared of heights and you decided to go on this ride and pull me onto your lap. And your jean's zipper's poking me." she informed.

"I'm not complaining. Go harder. Haha just kidding. And you sure it's my zipper down there that's hard and poking you?" I moved my eyebrow suggestively.

"OH MY GOSH!" she freaked.

"HAHAHHAHAA! I'm just kidding, calm down. Nothing's up, yet." I winked.

She smiled. I love her smile. I leaned in to kiss her quickly. She jumped off of me since the ride ended and the guy was going to come around and help everyone out. I'm pretty sure we would get in shit if he saw her out of her seat and sitting on my lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I had a great time around the carnival with them. I can't believe I'm dating Justin Bieber. Wait until I tell Kelly about this! She'll freak out for sure! She LOVES him. Literally LOVES him. She's one of those crazy obsessive fans that know where he is every minute of everyday. I find it kind of freaky. Wait. She would tell everyone if I told her I was dating Justin. Justin said he wanted to keep this relationship a secret. As much as I disliked that, I wanted him to be happy.

I could always cuddle up with him indoors, no biggy right? Just… Keep my hands off of him in public.. This would take some time to get used too. I'm not the touchy touchy kind, but I would still like to be able to hug, kiss, hold my boyfriend's hand in public. But I really like Justin. He can be a perv at times, but he's really funny and sweet. I'm also a sucker for guys that can make me laugh in the first 5 minute of our conversation.

I guess I'll have to live with the fact that he'll meet girls, take pictures with them, put his arms around them, hug them. Fucking bitches, all up on my man. Kay, Vanessa. Calm down. It's just a meet and greet thing… Nothing more. I met him through just meet and greet too basically. I just met him for free while others had to pay. What if he finds another girl? I was seriously falling head of heels for this guy.

My ringtone went off. I reached for my phone from my bed. It was Justin. Since when did we exchange numbers? Maybe he got it from Ryan? Or he could have just found my phone and put his number in and texted himself to get my number. I picked up.

"Hello." I didn't put it in a question since I knew it was him.

"Hey, guess who?" Justin replied. I'm not that stupid.

"ZAC EFRON?" I pretended to play along.

"ZAC EFRON? He's got nothing on me!" he said. Surprised that I said Zac Efron

"Um… ROBERT PATTINSON?" I guessed once again.

"He doesn't get as many girls as I do. Try again."

"I GIVE UP! Give me a hint?" was he seriously not knowing that I was playing along?

"Cutie. Wait no. Sex panther, singer, sexy, hot, your boyfriend." Justin trailed off.

Someone's got a lot of self confident. I would be too if I was him, walking around and having girls scream my name.

"I knew it was you all along, Justin. I have something called: Caller ID." I told him.

"Haha. I know. I just wanted to play around. Anyways. Sorry I called pretty late, should probably let you sleep. I got a question."

"It's alright. Go ahead." I laugh at his apology a bit.

"My mom's going out of town for a bit tomorrow. Until Sunday. Want to come over? We have the house all day and night to ourselves." Justin hinted.

"Oh God. Justin… I don't know if I'm ready." I confessed.

"Oh, alright. Well just come over? I won't rape you or anyways. We'll just hang out? Whatever happens, happens. I have condoms too by the way. No need to bring some, haha. Alright, I'm probably scaring you away from me." Justin joked.

"Haha. Nah, my past boyfriends have tried to get in my pants before." I told Justin.

"Have any of them succeed?" His tone of voice got serious.

"NO! Straight up virgin! How about you?" I think I have the right to know.

"Uhm. Well… I got curious.. I know how to work it though, Experiences." At least he was being honest.

"experiences." plural. As in more than once. How many would that be? Should I ask? Would he be honest with this question? I decided to give it a shot anyways.

"How many times?" I asked,

"A couple… I've always used protection though. No HIVs here. Or babies." he joked.

"Alright. Sure, I'll come over tomorrow." I agreed.

We hung up after the 'I love you"s and I went to ask my parents.

"Mom, can I go over to my boyfriend's house tomorrow?" I found her in the kitchen.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Justin. Justin Bieber." I answered.

"Bieber? I thought you hated him? And now your dating him?" she said as she put her towel down.

"Ryan was right. He's not bad at all. Very chill. You'll like him." I assured her.

"Alright. Just don't do anything." she warned.

I agreed and left to go back into my room, I took a quick shower and went to bed listening to some of his songs that I just got into my iPod. Well I had a couple already, just not the acoustics. I now have everything. Even the ones that wasn't released. Like "Rich Girl, Latin Girl, Pick me," those songs. His voice is amazing in the acoustics. I love "Pray". He really isn't just all GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter note: Reader's discretion is advised. You've been warned.**

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I woke up like usual, my parents were gone for work, like usual. They spent a lot of time at their workplace instead of home. That's why our family connection isn't as strong as others. I ate breakfast quickly and got ready to go to Justin's house. I'm not scared. He's my boyfriend after all and he doesn't seem like the type that would rape girls. Not like he really needs sex that bad. He could just go find any fan and bang her. Getting girls was certainly not a problem. I know many girls at my small school that touch themselves to the thoughts and pictures of him.

I got into my car and drove to his house. I pulled up into his drive way and he opened his front door to let me in. He was waiting. I check him out, he was wearing a loose t-shirt with sweat pants. Very comfortable. That's good. If I was at home and my boyfriend came over to hang out, I wouldn't dress up anyways.

"Hey babe. I missed you." Justin said.

I returned his hug and he pulled me inside and closed the door. I took off my shoes and he took my hand and we walked up to his room.

"Isn't it too early for your room already? I just got here!" I joked.

"It's never too early, Ness." Justin laughed.

We got to his room, I finally took a good look around, his king sized (VERY comfortable) bed. The walls were a bright color, not many posters, neat. Sound system, his laptop on the table, large mat, sofa set, coffee table, basically. It was like a small living room with a bed. Flat screen TV. Walk-in closet full of clothes, shoes, other expensive shit. Personal bathroom. This guy is so fucking lucky. Justin turned on his tv.

"Wanna play video games?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

After a while at COD, I beat him a couple of times, he beat me once or twice.

"You play often, don't you?" Justin narrowed his eyes at me.

"Nope. Swear to God." I told him with sticking out my tongue.

"Bullshit." Justin took a drink from his can of soda.

"Haha. Sore loser much? Can I have some?" I was feeling thirsty. My drink was too far to reach.

"I hate losing. Come and get it." Justin held the can over his head.

"Fine, I will." I went on my knees and leaned forward.

I didn't feel like getting up, that's why I didn't go get my drink, he was just being difficult. I reached for the drink when Justin pulled it back even farther away from my reach. Fuck you. I moved closer, reaching for it again.

"C'mon, Justin. Please?" I begged.

"Come get it." He stated.

Fineee! I got up a bit, still on my knees bending forward. Scooted closer to him again. All of a sudden, Justin pulled his hand down and poured the drink down into my V neck shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed as the cold liquid hit my cleavage.

Justin pushed me down, causing the drink to move down even deeper. I was now laying on my back with Justin hovering above me. He bent his head down to my chest and slowly licked the liquid off. His warm tongue against my now cold skin. It felt so good. I could feel his fingers hooking underneath my shirt to pull it over my head. For some reason, I didn't stop him,

He got my shirt off, I was now in my jeans and bra. Underneath Justin. His tongue made it's way down to my boobs and licks the coke off slowly. My hands found his hair and was gripping onto it. I let out a soft moan. He has really soft carpet, I just noticed. Justin's mouth moved up to mine. He skipped the usual kissing and stuck his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the coke on his tongue. He was being rough. I liked it for some strange reason. I guess it's just a really big turn on for me when the guy's not shy and in control. Justin knows what he's doing after all.

My mouth was getting tired from his rough kissing. He left my lips and went to my neck, sucking on it. I bet there would be a red mark afterwards. I didn't care, all I cared about right now, was to get this damn shirt off of him. My fingers reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Justin's mouth parted from my neck for a second for me to remove his shirt. I felt his hands on my jeans, he unbuttoned them. I lifted my hips a bit, it touched his and I felt a huge fucking buldge there. Justin pulled my jeans off. His hands now on my thigh, rubbing. I could feel myself getting wet. Moans were now starting to leave my throat.

Justin's fingers reached back to unhook my bra. I pulled his head back up to kiss him. We had a tongue battle while his hands were working on removing every article of clothing I had on. With my bra off, he groped my breast. I was now grinding onto him with him returned the heat down there, I wanted him, NOW.

My fingers found the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down. I got some help from him kicking them off for me. There was a large tent down there rubbing against my inner thigh. My hands reached down to grip it. Justin moaned again and again into my mouth while gently thrusting his hips into my hands. I could feel my underwear getting wet from his moans and thrusts into my hands, and of course, what was in my hands.

His fingers left my hair and went down to pull my underwear off. Were we seriously going to do this here? On the ground too? My hands was still massaging his cock and his fingers were now exploring my down there. I keep it clean down there. Hair grosses me out. Justin let out a moan.

"Fuck, your so wet already." his mouth latched back onto mine after he said that.

I felt him insert a finger and couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Soon he started to thrust his finger. I found myself moving my hips to meet his finger thrusts. Justin decided to make it even better for me to add another finger. I could tell he was stretching me.

Both fingers we removed and so was his mouth. I let out a groan of protest. Instantly missing the feeling. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He opened his drawer and searched around for a bit until he found what he wanted. Condoms. Justin pulled out a couple.

"Which one?" I cut him off before he could name them.

"Any. Just… Rip it open, put it on and…" I trailed off.

"And what?" Justin whispered into my ear as he got back on top of me with a condom in his hand.

I stayed silent.

"And what, baby? What do you want after I put the condom on?" now he's just being difficult.

"Tell me, beg me. I could stop here." Was he serious?

"Please… Justin." I gave in.

"Justin what? Please what? Say it…" He breathed into my ear.

"Please… Fuck me already…" I pulled his boxers down.

Justin kicked it off and kissed me. I didn't look down, I could tell he was big just from holding it in my hands a while ago.

"Your wish is my command." Justin said.

He ripped open the condom package and put it on. Placed his face on my neck and was kissing it. I felt his hand reach down to grip himself. Just the thought of that made me even wetter. He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed my lips once more before thrusting in.

MOTHER OF PERAL! This hurt like a mother fucking bitch! I bit down onto my bottom lip to keep out from screaming. I took a deep breath. Thank God Justin was staying still.

"Ugh, your so fucking tight. This is my first time with a virgin. All the others were already taken before me." Justin groaned out.

He was gripping onto the bedsheets. Was this hurting him? From what I learned, it's not suppose to hurt the guy even if the girl's tight. In fact, it gives him more pleasure.

"What's wrong?" I said, starting to get used to the feeling.

"Nothing… Just… I can't stand not pounding into you right now." Justin confessed.

"Oh.. Go. I'm ready." I lied.

Justin didn't know so he pulled back out a little and thrust in hard. I winced. Fuck. I heard that a girl's first time hurt, but I never imagined it this bad. I guess white boys are really big after all. Doesn't help to the fact that I'm a really big wimp. Justin felt me wince so he stopped mid thrust, half way in me.

"Sorry. I should have given you more time." He apologized.

"No, it's fine. Just… Keep going." I told him.

He went slowly at first until I got used to it. Then I started to want more. I told him to go harder and faster. He listened. I don't know how long it went on for, but I was in estacy. Our moans and groans mixed together, along with our thrusts. Soon, I came. I guess Justin came into the condom too considering he colasped onto me, breathing hard. So was I.

After a couple seconds of getting his breath back, Justin rolled off of me and rolled the condom off. He threw it on the ground somewhere. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arm around me.

"How was your first time?" He asked, feeling confident in my answer.

"Uhm… Could have been better?" I joked.

I felt Justin's face pull into a "You fucking kidding me? I was amazing!" look. I laughed a bit.

"I'm just kidding, you were fucking amazing. How long was that anyways?" I asked, too tired too look for the clock.

Justin looked at the clock before answering me.

"Around 30 minutes." Holy shit.

"Seriously? That was fucking long for my first time." I commented as I turned into his chest, feeling extremely tired.

"Haha, we'll go longer next time. More rounds too. But since it's your first, I'll go easy and let you sleep now." Justin said.

I laughed softly and hooked my legs with his. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**End notes:** THIS CHAPTER TOOK MY ACTUAL SEX WRITING VIRGINITY! lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter note: Reader's discretion is advised. (not too strongly, lol) **

**Justin's Point of View:**

"Oh god, go faster, baby." I moaned out as Vanessa was on top of me.

"Justin… I can't. Let's switch." I flipped us over and kept-

"JUSTIN! WAKE UP!" Vanessa shouted at me.

"WHOA! WHAT?" I jumped up from my bed.

I looked around. I was in my room. Vanessa was naked next to me. She had a huge smile on her face. I looked around and saw all of our clothes scattered all over my room, on the floor. Then I remembered what we did before we fell asleep. Then a smile came appeared on my face.

"What? Why are you smiling?" I asked Vanessa.

"Oh… You were just moaning and grunting in your sleep, pretty funny actually. You were touching me and moaning. I woke up from that. Haha." She teased me.

Oh God… No, was I actually having a sex dream about her right after just having sex with her? And touching her to it too? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Um.. Sorry about that…" I apologized feeling red in the face.

Then I felt her hand move under the blanket. It's moving closer and closer to me. It suddenly felt a little hard to breath. What was she planning to do?

Oh no! MOVE BACK JUSTIN! Too late. I felt her hand grip my dick under the blanket.

"You were having a sex dream, weren't you?" she had a seductive look on her face as she got closer to me.

"What? NOO…" I lied.

"Really? So you get hard for no reason when your just sleeping and not having a wet dream? That's a little strange, you should ask a doctor about that."

I held my breath as she talked. If I took a breath of air, I'm pretty sure I'll let out a moan. I bit my lips and closed my eyes as she pleasured me. I just sat there, leaning against the headboard as her hand massaged my now hard cock under the blanket while looking at my facial expression. This must be very amusing to her, I swear I'll get her back.

"Hmm, baby answer me. Were you having a sex dream?" Oh, so it's payback now? For the questions I asked, huh?

I didn't answer her back, instead I just pulled her onto my lap. She sat with each leg on each side of me, my hands were gripping the bed sheets.

"So? Were you?" she asked again.

I decided not to say anything again until she stopped her hand movements. Bitch…

I moved my hand off the bed sheets and went to grab her hand, making her move. She pushed them behind my back.

"Justin, were you?" She was seriously going to make me admit it? Fine. If that means she'll pick up her actions from before.

"Yes… Now continue." I demanded.

"About who? A playboy model? Kim Kardasian?" Hell no.

"You… Now CONTINUE what you started." I pushed my hips up hinting about my hand job.

She smiled and gladly continued. My moans were getting hard to hold in. I remembered that my mom was gone and we were home alone. No need to hold them in.

I started to let my moans out. She went faster and I felt my peak coming closer. Finally, I gave in and cummed in her hands. I wanted to see her lick them off. I grabbed her hand and pushed them towards her lips.

"Haha. Next time." She said before getting off of me.

I sat there catching my breath as she walked butt naked into my bathroom to clean her hands. She walked back out with my robe on and went to pick up her clothes.

"Justin? Let's go somewhere." She sat down at the bed next to me.

"Sure, anything for you after your great job." I winked at her.

She laughed and went into the bathroom to change. I picked up my clothes and put them into the laundry basket. I got out fresh jeans, shirt and my leather jacket and socks. I put them on. When I was done I cleaned around a bit and threw my used condom from before into the garbage, hiding it under some papers.

Vanessa came out with the clothes she had on from before.

"Justin! Look! You ripped my shirt…" She pointed to her shirt.

"Here, wear one of mine." I went to look for one.

Now, what to give her… I looked around for something to give her. I felt her hand on my shoulder as I looked through my mess of clothes.

"Anything will do." She reached for a shirt.

"No, this one." I turned to her with a shirt in my hand.

I pulled it over her head. It was a shirt that I used to wear, I wore it a couple of times. Wait no, what if someone recognizes? No. I took the shirt off of her before she could see what it looked like. I threw the shirt into the garbage can.

"Why? What's wrong with that one?" She asked.

"It was dirty… Here, wear this one." I pulled out a fresh light green shirt that I've never worn before.

"Alright… Then." She pulled the shirt over her head.

We walked out of my house to my car hand in hand. I opened the door for her as she got in. I went over to the driver's side and buckled up.

"Where to, Ma'dam?" I asked starting the car.

"Hmm… Mall? Movies?" She suggested.

Fuck. Both of those places have people… Lots of fans too. We shouldn't be seen in public together alone too many times. I didn't want to tell her that in case she takes it the wrong way or I might offend her again… Fuck..

"How about somewhere more private? I know of a great place." I redeemed myself after seeing the look on her face of me rejecting her idea of going to public places together.

"Sure, anywhere's fine I guess."

I drove off. Where to go? Oh my God.. I've never actually thought about it. I kept driving while inside my head I was searching for a place to drive to. GOT IT!

I drove to this high hill were I used to play at as a kid. It was near my grandparent's house. It had a park next to it, very clean, peaceful. There are benchs to sit on, perfect place to watch the sunset over the city.

"We are here." I got out of my car and opened her door for her.

I took her hand and walked to the hill to look around. It was a beautiful sunset view. She sat down at the bench and I sat down next to her with my arm extended across her shoulders.

"It's beautiful…" Vanessa said.

"Not as beautiful as you are." I replied.

"Haha, cheesy much?" She laughed.

I love her laugh. Being here with her alone looking out into the sunset made me feel complete. I love her.

"Maybe, but you really are. I love you." I went into kiss her.

Our lips stayed locked for a minute. Nothing heated, just a sweet kiss. We stayed silent and watched the sunset for a bit. Then I broke the ice.

"So, being the unromantic and non cheesy boyfriend I am, I didn't pack a candle lit dinner. I've decided to be the gentleman, rich, amazing boyfriend I am and take you out to dinner instead. What are you in the mood for?" I asked looking at her.

She laughed. "You don't have to spend much, anything is good."

"Alright. Let's go get the best steak and lobster here!" I declared.

**End notes: **All of this is taking place in Stratford, by the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Justin didn't want to go somewhere as public as the mall… I don't really blame him. But nice save bringing me here, though. Props to Bieber.

We went to a fancy restaurant. Justin rented a private room for us. Had it fully candle lit, violinist playing for background music, talk about going all out. I don't even want to see the bills for tonight. I wanted to pay, but I don't think I brought enough money for even half with me. I'll just let him pay. I didn't order fancy after all.

After our dinner, which was fucking amazing, by the way! The food was just heavenly! Justin and I walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Suddenly, flashes were everywhere. My left, my right, behind, in front. I couldn't stand it so my hand that wasn't holding Justin's flew up to cover my eyes.

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! WHO IS SHE? IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" I heard some paparazzi yell.

"Umm… No! She's Ryan, my best friend's girlfriend." Justin lied.

I couldn't believe my ears, was Justin seriously lying to the paparazzi about us? I felt hurt, betrayed. I dropped his hand instantly and walked off. It might have looked like we were just walking off away from the paparazzi since Justin followed along closely behind.

Once we got to his car, I opened the door for myself and got in. Not giving him the chance to do so. I slammed the door when he got near. Justin walked around the car and got in. He started the car.

"What the fuck was up with that?" I wanted answers. I wanted them NOW.

I wanted Justin to explain why the fuck he did that now. Not later when we reached his house or anything.

"So? Why? What made you say that to them? Do you not want the public to know we're together that badly? Maybe we shouldn't be for real so your not lying to them and your fans about your relationship status." I was fucking pissed off.

"What? NO! Don't, baby. It's just… I REALLY don't want you getting all the hate that the past girls I've dated had to go through, your really special to me. Please… Don't. I love you… Know that." Justin took hold on my hands as he said that.

I starred straight into his eyes. I could tell that those words were true. I may be naive at some things… But once I trust someone, I pretty much trust them with my life. I trusted Justin that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Sorry… It's just… How are we going to bring Ryan into the story? You've just dragged him into our crazy relationship." I was still unhappy about his lie.

"Maybe not… With Ryan involve, we could be together so much more!" Justin smiled.

"Yeah, you lost me." I told him.

"Kay, we can't be seen in public alone together or with Ryan with us, but with the world thinking your Ryan's girlfriend, he could be there with us and I'll be the one looking like a 3rd wheel! It would only seem like "Justin Bieber hanging out with his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend." It's perfect! We could go anywhere!" Ok…?

"Um.. That would mean I would be holding and hugging Ryan while in public. We can't just walk around like friends. We'll at least have to hold hands. You know that, right?" His smile fell when I told him.

"Fuck… Butsy better know his limits as far as touching you. Your mine…. And I am the jealous type. I'm not afraid to tell you that. Just don't go too far with him or I'll have to rip his head off." That made me laugh.

"We don't even know if Ryan wants to do this… It is asking a whole lot of him after all." I said.

"Why don't we find out now?" Justin took out his phone and called Ryan.

Justin put the phone on speaker for me to hear as well. We were in a deserted parking lot. Well there are cars around us, just no one in them.

"Hello?" I heard Ryan's voice pick up.

"Yo, bro. I got a favor to ask." Justin cut to the chase. I guess it's true that guys don't do or like small talk instead of just cutting to the chase.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"I told the paparazzi that your dating Vanessa. So when we go out in public, I'm not talking about dates. Just when maybe your hanging out at my concerts or around town, you need to be with us." Justin told Ryan.

I am surprised at how guys don't do small talk. That's probably why their phone bills don't go that high, mostly text each other but they don't talk on the phone like us girls.

"What? Why the fuck did you do that? I KNOW YOUR THE JEALOUS TYPE! You won't be able to stand watching Vanessa and I cuddle. I don't think you'll like it when I caress her in public…" Ryan replied.

I gave Justin a "I told you so" look. He brushed it off.

"Yo, man. Please? It won't be forever. I owe you one. Shopping, LA. My wallet?" Justin offered.

Fucking lucky Ryan! I bet Justin gets offered free clothes when he goes shopping! I heard they closed down a store for him to shop in too cause the crowd was going too crazy. No bitches trying to get in your way and no waiting in check out lines! TAKE THE BAIT, BUTLER! I mentally screamed at myself.

"Hmm.. Tempting.. Make it LA, Vegas, AND Italy and you've got yourself a deal." Ryan wagered.

"ITALY? I'll buy you a fucking pizza there, if that's what you mean, one topping, no extra cheese." Justin swore.

I had to hold my hand over my mouth and bite my lips to keep from laughing out loud.

"Fine. France instead. Deal?" Ryan traded locations.

"Fine. Next week. Vanessa comes with us." Justin closed the deal.

"Your paying for flight tickets too, buddy. WAIT NO! TAKE YOUR PRIVATE JET! Much faster and cheaper."

"CHEAPER? You high? GAS, DRIVER… You think that's cheaper?" Justin nearly screamed into the phone.

"Fine, whatever, your paying either way so do it your way. Just know that I get to put my hands over Vanessa while you sit and watch even if it's first class we're on in a public plane." Ryan said.

"My private jet will pick you up at 7." Justin said without hesitation before hanging up.

I let out my held in laughter, their conversation was funny! Even when asking for favors!

"Are we really going to France next week?" I asked Justin.

"Yeah. Why would I lie to Ryan about that?" He asked looking confused.

"Oh, no reason. I just didn't think you were serious." I said.

"I am. And your coming with us too!" He declared.

"On your private jet? Haha." I laughed remembering Justin's facial expression from before.

"Yeah. It'll only take about a couple of hours to get there on private jet, then we'll get back before midnight. Which day do you wanna go on?" Justin asked me.

"Doesn't matter. Any day works. Wait until I get my allowance first." I told him.

"Wait. What? You didn't think I was going to let you pay for the things you want, did you? Sure, I have a limit from my mom on how much I can spend each week, but it's been a couple of months since I actually used my money. Private jet' costs would go out of the bank, not my pocket money."

"No. You've already spent enough today." I told him.

"Anything for you, baby." He kissed my cheek.

Justin wanted me to sleepover at his house. But I told him that my parents warned me not to do anything with him, when we actually already had sex earlier today. If I wanted to sleepover at a friend's house, they would phone the parents and talk. Can't phone Justin's mom, she's out of town. And there is no way in hell they were going to let me sleep at Justin's house with him without adult supervision. He drove me home after losing at our argument.

"Bye, I'll call you tomorrow morning, sleep tight, babe. Call me whenever, even if it's at 3 am. Come over tomorrow?" Justin asked before winking at me

"Alright."

I kissed him one last time before getting out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Justin's Point of View:**

After I drove Vanessa home, I went home myself. I turned on the tv to see us already on Access Hollywood. I wasn't even going to check twitter. I texted Ryan telling him to say something on twitter about him dating Vanessa instead. A lot of my fans followed him too anyways, so word would get out.

I heard my phone ring from the counter. Vanessa? I reached for it and picked up without looking at who was calling.

"Heeey, babe, miss me?" I said fully thinking it was Vanessa.

"Yo. What the fuck man? If your gonna call me something starting with a 'B' make it 'Butler' or even 'Butsy' NOT 'babe'. And sure, I missed you… I haven't seen you since… The day before yesterday." Ryan was being sarcastic at the end.

"Sorry, I thought you were Vanessa. What's up?" I apologized.

"You better have. And I phoned to talk about the whole lie. We need to work out the details before I say anything on twitter."

"True. Kay, you and Vanessa are dating. How simple is that? There's no need for details."

"Yeah. There is. How long? Since when? Any pet names? All those shit."

"Why? Not like any interviewers will ask me about that. Just don't say anything to the fans if they ask. It's over the Internet after all."

"Internet can be a scary thing, so are your fans. You know that."

"Fine. Uhm… For about a week.. No pet names. And today's incident was because you had some emergency so I took Vanessa to dinner instead."

"I was at home playing COD… But alright. Whatever you say. But I think there should be a couple if photos of me and her together so it'll die down for a bit. You did hold her hand while walking out after all."

"Fine. Tomorrow night, we'll go to City Walk to watch a movie, I'll post it on twitter that we'll be there. Wait no-"

"I'll post it on twitter. You'll fucking cause a mob scene again." Ryan finished my sentence. Great minds think alike.

"So this is why I keep you around, Butler. Very smart." I complimented him.

"Fuck off. Kay, done deal. France next week. Don't forget to load your jet up." Ryan said.

"I got it. K, bye now." I hung up after he said bye.

I texted Vanessa quickly to let her know about what was going on and the details. We texted each other all night since she wasn't allowed to talk on the phone late at night.

The next morning was… Interesting. I woke up to see breakfast on my nightstand. I looked around wondering if my mom's home. Vanessa walked into the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning, gorgeous." She flashed me another brilliant smile.

"Hey. What's all this for?" I asked her motioning to the food.

"Nothing. I came over earlier- oh yeah, you left your door open by the way. And you were still sleeping so I made you breakfast. I hope you don't mind." She took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"OF COURSE NOT! Waking up to breakfast in bed MADE BY a beautiful women. What kind of man would mind that?" I replied while moving closer to her.

She laughed. Already made my morning better.

"So when are you leaving for your tour again?" She asked.

Fuck. That would be very soon. I still have to go to City Walk with her and Ryan.

"Soon, let's go see a movie in City Walk." I suggested.

"What? Isn't that all the way in LA?" she asked.

"Yup. We need pictures of you and Ryan together." I finished my pancakes.

"Why? We could just take a picture here…" True…

"But, It'll look more official if a paparazzi took it." I argued.

"Sorry, but I can't go anywhere. Ryan and I are both failing a couple of subjects. If we can't get our marks up, we won't be able to go anywhere." She said.

"Fine. I'll take a picture and send it in as anonymous to a magazine." I agreed at last.

But I still need someone to take the picture, I need to be in the shoot looking like I don't care.

"You have to be in it though, looking like you don't care even if Ryan and I are kissing."

"Yeah. I'll set up the camar- SAY WHAT?" I starred at her wide eyes.

"The picture will have to be Ryan and I kissing. Has to be. I know you won't like it, but you'll have to go with it anyways. It can't just be us holding hands or hugging. I'll go tell Ryan as you let this sink in." She said then left the room.

So that was what the breakfast was about… Fuck women. I heard her conversation with Ryan. I couldn't hear what Ryan was saying since the phone wasn't on speaker. Ryan shouldn't mind, he doesn't like any girls or have a girlfriend right now. And Vanessa is like his best female friend. Shouldn't be or mean too much. Now I just have to work on containing this damn urge to punch Ryan.

"Alright. He's coming over in about an hour." She came back into the room.

I grabbed Vanessa by the waist and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I shoved my tongue into her mouth. No way was Ryan going to get to kiss her today before I do. We made out for a while until she needed air. My lips moved down to her neck. Hickey! Taking it to the next level, they could think it's from Ryan too!

I started to bite at her neck while listening to her moan my name over and over again. I moved to the other side of her neck and started to leave another mark there. I kept going until she switched our positions and I was the one pushed up against the wall.

"Yeah. If you get to leave something on me, I get to leave you a little reminder when your on tour." She went down to my neck.

Fuck. This is NOT going to help the situation! I have to control this before she actually leaves a red mark. I pushed her off of me and carried her to the bed.

"Alright, time for your second time. Let's go. Pants off, NOW." I demanded hoping that this was going to distract her.

"Haha. You wish. I don't want Ryan coming over to see your bed messed up and our clothes everywhere." She pushed me off and went downstairs.

I still wish we fucked, but that's alright, she forgot about the idea of marking my neck after all. Now, just have to live through looking at my girlfriend and my best friend kiss. Fuck my life.

After about half an hour of watching tv with Vanessa, Ryan rang my door bell. He came with his backpack. Why?

"Hey. Come in. Why the backpack?" I moved to one side for him to come in.

"I'm studying with Vanessa afterwards. Didn't she tell you? We're failing so many subjects." He took off his shoes and set his backpack down.

"Yeah. We have most classes together so might as well study together. You don't have any plans, do you?" She asked me.

Damn. I was hoping Ryan could go home after and she would be all mine again. I don't mind Ryan being here.. Just I have to leave soon and I want to spend as much… "Alone time" with my girl as possible.

"Alright, let's go. I have homework due and 5 tests when I come back to school, while you go sing and meet girls." Ryan took out his camera that he got for Christmas.

"Kay. You two on the sofa, Justin, pretend to… Throw something at us while we're making out. Keep your jealousy level down and… I'll set the timer on the camera." Ryan directed us. He could go far in directing.

"Alright…" I grabbed Vanessa and kissed her one last time.

"JUSTIN! I don't wanna be kissing you! Lay off her lips for a while!" Ryan complained.

We had a good laugh then I took a seat and kissed Vanessa again just to piss Ryan off. I turned on the tv.

Ryan took a seat next to Vanessa and I got into position, what to throw? I could throw the glass coffee table… My car keys…. Phone… Remote, I guess.

"There's a pen, Justin. Use that." Vanessa told me while passing me the pen.

Ryan hugged Vanessa and she put her hands behind his neck and he placed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss and it slowly turned into a make out… No tongue. I saw the red light flashing telling me that it was about to take a picture. I picked up the pen and threw it at them while faking a laugh/smile. Flash.

Better be perfect. Or we'll think of a new idea. I got up and pushed Ryan off Vanessa. I went to get the camera. I looked at it, perfect.

I showed them and they smiled. Ryan uploaded onto his laptop and onto twitter. Tagging, "I love her 3"

Let the solution to this drama begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryan's Point of View:**

The kiss for me felt amazing… To be honest, I felt something. I've always wanted to kiss her. Too bad it's a one time thing. I've liked Vanessa ever since she moved to my school and how she got lost in our small school. I love her brown hair, hazel eyes and how she's super easy to talk to hand just hang out with. She's not like the other girls who became friends with Chaz and I because we knew Justin. She hated him… Now she's dating him. Funny how the situation turned out, huh?

When I posted the photo, I felt incredibly happy. I even set it as my profile picture telling Justin that it would be more believable.

Justin. That guy gets everything… And yet, doesn't have anything. His only "real friends" are Chaz and I. Everyone else either is or will develop a need they could get from him and use him. Sometimes I'm not even sure if he trusts Chaz and I with things anymore. You can't trust anyone, after all. I don't need him for anything, I doubt I could get girls from him. He's Justin Bieber after all, girls use ME to get to HIM. Not the other way around. That's why I became such good friends with Vanessa. She completely hated his guts before. Justin doesn't have what every single other kids have. He doesn't have privacy, he can't even go out with a simple girl without having pictures everywhere. He doesn't get time. He's always trying to please his fans, even try to convince haters to go to his side. Writing new songs, concerts, photo shoots and so much more. He doesn't get to stay home when he's sick or go eat lunch at school, get yelled at for not doing his homework. I know he envies me for all that.

What he has are nice shoes, expensive clothes, big houses, girls screaming for him. That may sound like heaven to a guy, but not when your living in it 24/7. I've been with him for 3 days straight on his tour and I literally had a headache all 3 days. He's been living in it for 2 years now. No wonder he doesn't smile much anymore. That's why, I've decided to let him meet Vanessa, maybe they could become friends and she could make him smile more. I'm all smiles when I'm with her, she has this super power to make people around her relax. Justin could use relaxation. LOTS OF IT TOO.

"Ryan? Ryan.. What's the square root of 69?" Vanessa said my name.

"Huh? Oh.. I don't know.. Why? 8 something?" I replied, not checking with the calculator in my hands.

"Cause I've been tryna to work it out. Aww, if your not gonna help, just give me the calculator."

"Good wheat, white rye I have here." Justin walked in with a sandwich.

"What?" Vanessa and I both look up from our text books.

"What? You guys started it." Justin took a seat next to Vanessa.

"Started what?" Vanessa asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Rapping Drake's part… From 'What's my name?' "What's the square root of 69, 8 somethin cause… Yeah, just thought I'd continue it." Justin continued after our clueless expressions.

"Oh. Kay, I can't focus right now." I stood and up and walked into Justin's kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

"ARE YOU MAKING A SANDWICH?" Vanessa asked from the living room.

"YUP! EATING ALL OF BIEBER'S FOOD!" I yelled back.

"CAN YOU MAKE ME ONE TOO, PLEASE?" She asked.

"SURE! WHITE OR RYE? WAIT JUSTIN HAS WHEAT TOO!"

"RYE!" I got to work to make her sandwich.

"YOU KNOW, YOUR THE WOMEN. YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING US SANDWICHES. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" I yelled.

"OH SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK. SHE'S A LADY, NOT YOUR SANDWICH MAKING MACHINE!" I heard Justin defend his girl.

His girl… Some reason, that made me sad. I guess it's just that he's dating the girl I've been working up the nerve to ask out for so long now, and he just gets her… Life's not fair.

"FUCK OFF OR I'LL EAT ALL YOUR HAM!" I threatened.

I didn't hear a word back from him. Good.

I walked out and took a seat to the other side of Vanessa. I placed her sandwich on her lap.

"Thanks. I owe you one. I'll make you one for tomorrow. What do you want?" She offerred.

"PB & Jam." I replied turning on Justin's tv.

"I'll take a sandwich too, baby girl." I heard Justin say.

"You don't go to our school, and you could always buy lunch instead." Vanessa said.

"I could be at your school for lunch tomorrow. Would you like me to?" Justin asked.

"No! Don't! We have a freaking elementary school near by! If they know your coming, they will flood my school! I want to hear that sexual harassment presentation tomorrow! I'm looking forward to missing class!" I spoke out.

We had a good laugh about me wanting to hear about sexual harassment. Whatever. It'll be fun, I heard we get free pens too! The grade before us already had their presentation last week. You'd be stupid if you didn't like free pens. Chaz takes my pens all the time. Just goes into my locker and steals them. Then he loses them. Little fucker.

"Free pens! I saw that they have those cute little highlighters on top!" Vanessa smiled big.

Another reason why I love her. She's not like those other girls who don't buy stuff if it's on sale, she's not picky, she's not all like "Ewwww, it's not pink, it's not sparkly, I'm not using it!" Go find Edward Cullen. Oh and she hates Twilight too.

Wait. Did I say I love her? I meant… As a friend… Oh fuck me. Who am I kidding? I fucking love Vanessa. She's amazing… And… Justin's girl. Justin has to go through a lot of stress everyday. I will not be an ass and try to take Vanessa away. He needs her right now. He's been smiling more often now that he's with her. I'll just let whatever be, be. If she's meant to be with me, she will be. If not, then too bad for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Oh fuck my life. I have a fucking essay, 3 papers, shit load of homework and 6 tests for this upcoming week. I should have started earlier. Oh fuck. And I have go pass P.E. I hate life... I can't do sports. I'm super uncoordinated and I have no balance. Ryan on the other hand, he's on the swim team, can play basketball, football, good at science. Almost everything. Just sucks at math.

I can't focus! Sitting here on my bed with my JustBeats solos (headphone) on while trying to figure out algebra. Damn, I took these from Justin and they work so well! I might go buy a pair myself. These are his own... Like his own brand. How sick is that. These are monsters.. By .. That means it's price are in the hundreds.. Ugh, I'm flat broke. Ok. Math now.

I fell asleep with the book over my head. How'd I know? Ryan phoned me asking why I wasn't at the bus stop this morning. I was going to be late. Might as well just take my time instead of rushing. Gonna be late anyways. I got off bed, brushed my teeth, changed clothes, I stuffed all of my books into my bag and walked to Tim Hortons. I got Ryan a donut and coffee with my Tim's gift card I got from my mom in case days like these happened. Broke and no food at home.

I have Ryan's lunch in my bag with me. I stopped by his locker and dropped the sandwich and donut off, I finished my donut and rushed to class. Ryan would come back to his locker for his next period's books anyways. He'll think it's either from me or Chaz. Since I was late, he'll think it's me. I texted him a "your welcome" so he'll get the hint.

Class was boring as usual. I hate social! I hate everything about it, the shit we're learning, the people in this class, the teacher. This is one of classes that Ryan and I don't have together. He has it last period while I have it first. P.E was another one. I hate P.E. I hate running, I hate changing clothes, I hate sports.

Finally, past 4 hours of boredom. Lunch bell rang and I ran out the door! I dropped my books off at my locker and went to Ryan's, that boy takes forever. How long is it to stuff things in and close your locker? Apparently, very for Ryan.

Justin is on tour, probably having lunch with Obama right now. HEY! My principle looks kind of like Obama! I'll go eat lunch with him! Haha as if! Ryan was at his locker, closing it up with my bag of Tim Hortons, coffee and the sandwich I made for him before I left.

"Hey." I walked up to Ryan.

"Yo." Ryan replied.

All of a sudden I heard wolf whistles. What the fuck? I turned around and saw Chaz and a couple of Ryan's other friends looking at us and smiling wide.

"What? Never seen us talking before?" To be honest, I hate all of Ryan's friend's except Chaz. But he can get on my nerves at times.

"No. I've seen you two talking before, just not kissing!" Chaz held up that picture of us kissing from that photo with Justin off of twitter. I don't mind. Ryan and I both know that it was just to help Justin and mine's relationship. Nothing more.

"Okay. Great. Why the whistle?" I asked.

"Vanessa! You never told me you two were dating!" Chaz came over and put an arm around my shoulders. He's a tall guy.

"It's only been a week." I said, using the information that Justin told me.

"Kiss now!" One of Ryan's idiot friend said.

"Fuck off." Ryan said and took my hand and we walked off.

We had lunch outside. It was a nice day. Until the shadows of people... Or little people came and crowded us.

"OH MY BIEBER! You two were in this photo with JUSTIN BIEBER! Are you two his friends? Can you hook us up with him please?" These little girls came up and shouted in my face.

"No. Now please return to your school." Ryan said politely.

"PLEEEEEASE?" They begged.

"LEAVE! Now. Or expect a restraining order from Bieber himself!" I shouted.

They all left after looking at me. I have a huge fucking headache.

"Sorry... It's just... I have a headache and they were making it worst with super loud voices and neon clothing." I apologized.

"I understand. Let's just rest. Next couple of classes will be easy." Ryan said. He will be in them, they will go by fast.

"ALRIGHT! Close your books. We have a presentation today." My teacher announced. Good. Nap time. I wasn't sleepy but nap for now since I didn't do any homework last night. I'll be pulling an all nighter tonight.

Ryan and I usually sit at the back of the room. We could talk all we want without people telling us to shut up.

"Alright. Let's study instead?" Ryan offered.

"Sure. Why not. I won't have to do much later." I agreed.

We tackled math first, then science. That's all we had time for. At least I got to cross off those two from my list.

I had to stay back and work on shooting some hoops. Fuck basketball. I hate this sport the most. Not everyone can dribble a ball, look up, run at the same time. Well... Maybe it's just me. But I can do those things, just can't shoot. I can shoot, just don't make it in. I don't have a basketball net at my house to practice on, why would I? I hate the damn sport.

After school came and usually Ryan would take the bus home with Chaz and I. Guess it's just Chaz today.

I went to the gym alone after everyone was gone. I got a basketball from Chaz earlier telling him to tell Ryan that I was staying back to practice. I had to shoot and make it in the basket at least 10 out of 25 tries to pass basketball in P.E, and I HAD to take P.E. Not a choice. I avoided it in grade 10 but I couldn't in grade 11.

I was shooting, and failing pretty badly. I tried bending my knees. Didn't work well. They got tired quicker and I decided to just sit down. I took out my iPhone and Justin's headphones about to plug them in until I heard the door open.

I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I shouted feeling scared.

I didn't hear a reply, I held my phone tightly in my hands and got up with my bag in my hand, at least I could use it to defend myself. I got closer to the door deciding too look around there first since that was where the sound came from.

"BOO!" Ryan popped out from behind the bleachers.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed.

I haven't noticed but I was nearly crushing my phone in my hands.

"HAHAH! You should have seen the look on your face! Too funny!" Ryan fell onto the floor laughing.

I threw my bag at him, I wish I had some textbooks in there or something heavy at least. Ryan dodged it in time.

I went back to where I left the basketball and picked it up, I tried to shoot again. Miss, I went to get the ball.

"Your doing it all wrong. Your bending your knees too much. Your basically just sticking your ass out. Your knees will get weaker and get tired faster if you keep shooting from that angle." Ryan walked to where I was.

"Thank. Now can you help me? I need to pass! P.E is one of the easier class to get a good mark in!" I said.

It's true that even though I hate P.E. It's one of the easier class to get marks in. You change, look like your alive. And bam! High marks!

"Alright... Here. Bend your knees just a little..." Ryan helped me by demonstrating.

I followed along copying him. I got the knees part right, just still can't shoot. We'll get working on that.

I plugged my iPod into the school's main gym sound system and we continued to shoot hoops. I was going to pass P.E no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**Justin's Point of View:**

I decided to go and visit Vanessa at her school to surprise her. I waited outside my car with tinted windows and wait for when she'll come out. I saw Chaz walking to the bus stop with Ryan and then I see Ryan walking back into school. I wore my sweater, a hat under my hood and sunglasses.

I wait for 20 minutes. Everyone was gone by now. Still no Vanessa or Ryan. I phoned Ryan and he didn't pick up. I tried to phone Vanessa but again, no one picked up. What was going on? I got out of my car and went inside. I looked around for a bit. I heard music coming from the big gymnasium. I walked over slowly.

The janitor came out from one of the classroom, I acted casually, like I enrolled in this school. I pretended to know where I was going when in reality, I had no idea where even the main office was! I didn't make eye contact in case he realized that I was Justin Bieber. He wasn't THAT old not to know who I was. I ignored him, he ignored me and I kept searching for the main gym.

I just followed the sound of the music. I know that this school has a killer sound system. So this music was probably coming from the main gym. I walked, turned corners, more corners. I finally came across a big door.

Yes! The gym! I walked to the door and opened it. I looked inside, since the music was so loud, they couldn't hear the door open. I saw Ryan chasing Vanessa around. Ryan could run, he was just playing around. He caught up to her and grabbed her from behind ad spun her around in his arms. Vanessa was smiling and laughing. I felt… In a way, hurt. I've never seen her smile or laugh this big when she was with me. I guess we have a different kind of relationship. I still wish I could make her laugh like that.

They fooled around. Ryan was now holding her in his arms. A little too close of a distance between them for me to be comfortable. I reminded myself that they were just friends and that's all they'll ever be.

Ryan broke my thoughts when he went in and kissed her forehead. AW HELL NO. I went over to the sound system and unplugged whatever I could reach. The music went off. I could feel their eyes on my back to see who unplugged the music. I turned around and Ryan immediately let go of Vanessa. That's right, boy.

"What's up?" Ryan asked when I closed the big distance between us.

I went up to Vanessa first without looking at Ryan and pulled her into my arms and kisses her fully. After a while I let go and looked into her eyes with my arms still around her.

"Hey, I missed you." I said then went in to kiss her cheek.

My back was facing Ryan the whole time. I wonder if he knew I saw the whole thing.

"Hey, I missed you too. I thought you were on tour?" Vanessa hugged me tight. I could tell she was inhaling my scent. I smelled like axe today. I ran out of my 'sexpanther' cologne. Ladies love that brand's name ;)

"Hey." I dropped my hand to her waist and turned around so I was now facing Ryan.

"Hi." Ryan said back. I could tell he was uncomfortable standing there. I've known him for so long, how can I not know what he's like when he's nervous or uncomfortable?

"Let's go get something to eat? I'm hungry." Vanessa broke the awkward silence.

"Sure." Ryan responded.

"Anything for you, baby." I kissed her once more. I felt her smile against my lips.

I have a feeling that I better start watching my back. Ryan and I have never liked the same girl before. Well you know what, I'm not gonna let Vanessa go, but I will dump her if she tells someone. If she did like him that way back, they would have dated already. Just like the way her and I clicked when we first met.

If Vanessa tells someone that we're dating and it gets out. I'm saying good bye to her. What's the point of dating a girl that you can't trust? Just like my song 'Kiss & tell' I meant those words I sang. Of course I want to show her I love her, but I HATE drama with my "beliebers".

We walked out to my car. I opened the door for her in the passenger's side. Ryan sat in the back. I drove. We went to McDonaldes. I wanted to use the drive thru, but they wanted to sit inside. Sure… Not that big of a problem. Vanessa and Ryan held hands… I hate that. They sat next to each other, I saw across from Vanessa. We had a little game of footsie under the table. I was smiling wide while she was too. Ryan was totally oblivious to what was going on.

After that, I dropped Ryan back home. Vanessa's parents were still at work so we went back to her house. I've been here before, the time that I couldn't keep my hormones in control. I will this time.

"So why did you stay back?" I asked while sitting on her bed with her.

"Basketball. I'm failing P.E. I need to learn how to shoot it in the hole." She groaned and fell backwards laying down.

"Alright. If you want to pass, first thing you need to learn is that the "hole" is called the basket. Second thing, I can help you. I've played and won against Shaq at free throws. Haven't you watched my episode of 'vs. Shaq'? I beat him!" I laid down next to her.

I proped myself on my right elbow and looked at her. She was looking back at me while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"At the way I fail. Of course I knew that the 'hole' is called the basket. I just call it that, I don't know why. You have to aim it in, shoot and hope it goes in." She said.

"Well you know what? I'm really good at shooting in holes." I winked. If you catch my drift.

"Oh really, now? Wanna prove that?" She challenged.

Challenged accepted. I looked at the clock, it's only 4:30 and asked

"What time does your parents come home?"

"Not until 6 tonight. I usually have to get dinner for myself." She replied.

"I have something else for you to eat." I flirted back.

"What would that be?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

Fuck this. I can't stand this anymore. I pushed her down onto her back and climbed on top of her pinning her down.

She returned the kiss that I was giving her and stuck her hand under my shirt feeling around my back. Her hands went to my shoulder blade when I flexed to move off of her a bit to take her shirt off. I could feel her moan into my mouth. Man, she was a moaner alright. I'm just getting started.

I sat up on her hips, removing my mouth from hers. Her hands that was at my shoulder blade fell down to my hips. She opened her eyes and gave me a surprised look.

"Baby, don't worry. I want to do this. Just let me check if I bought condoms with me." I took my wallet out from my back pocket.

"I have flavored ones. Feeling naughty? We could do more foreplay than last time." I winked.

"You want a blow job?" She asked straight forward.

"There's grape, watermelon," I named off the ones I saw. I have more at home. Of course I had to have a purple (grape) one with me.

"Um.. I don't know what to do…" She said looking to the side.

"What do you mean? How to suck a dick?" I asked.

If you think about how we're being so straight forward, it could be such a turn off. But it's such a turn on for me how we can just say "blow jobs" "dick" without feeling ashamed. We're not 10 year olds after all.

"Yeah… I've never given a blow job before…" Her cheeks turned a cute shade of red when she said that. I looked to the clock again, we're wasting time.

I went back down and kissed her lips. I pulled out a regular one.

"Next time. I'll teach you." I whispered in her ear.

Not "teach you" as in I've sucked a dick before. Fuck no. Teach her as in I'll tell her how to suck, how to pleasure the guy, what she should do to give him more pleasure, etc.

I stripped her of her clothes that were now on the ground with my shirt.

"Justin… Take off your pants." She moaned out.

"Why don't you do it for me?" I breathed into her ear.

I felt her hand go to my belt buckle and undone it. She pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned it. My jeans grazed against my covered cock while she was pulling it down. I couldn't help but moan into her ear. I reached a finger down to her underwear and moved it to one side and pushed my finger in.

She moaned out my name in a long breath. I nearly came right there. I kicked my jeans off and kept moving my fingers inside of her. I felt my cock twitch just thinking about how my fingers were sliding against her vagina walls. I started to grind my hips onto her leg. It felt good, but would have been better if it was her hands instead.

I took my free hand and reached for her hand. She knew what I was planning and reached down to my boxers and grabbed my bulge. I felt some pre-cum spill. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her panties off along with my boxers.

"Justin… I need you inside me now." Vanessa moaned into my ear.

"Baby, open your legs a little wider." I groaned out.

She listened and opened her legs wider. She was on her back with me on top, her legs open wide with me in between them. Her knees were pointing upward. Such a sexy position. I wish I could take a picture of this. It would be inappropriate though. I don't need anyone finding my phone to see a picture of me fucking "Ryan's girlfriend".

I felt her hand surround my cock and positioned it at her entrance.

"Now, Justin." She said and shoved her hips up while I thrusted in.

Our moans and sweat mixed. She did her part and also thrusted her hips up. All of a sudden my little wet dream of her from before with her riding me came back. I flipped us over so she on top without separating our hips. We stopped our actions for a second.

"Baby, ride me." I moaned and thrusted my hips up. She went along and placed her hands on my chest while thrusting down. My eyes were rolling to the back of my head in pleasure but I wanted to keep them open and watch Vanessa as she's riding me. Her breast were bouncing as she's thrusting down on me. I took one in my mouth and sucked. It increased the pleasure for her as she was now moaning my name uncontrollably. This is probably the hottest sex I've ever had yet.

She slowed down. "Babe, harder, faster. C'mon…" I moaned out unable to take this awfully slow pace she was on.

She was panting from above me.I guess she's too tired to continue. I flipped her over and started to pound into her harder than before. I will make her cum before I do. Now… Just have to find her G-spot.

I started to pound around looking for the spot that would set her off on her orgasm right away. I think I found it. Vanessa would moan my name loudly and claw at my back whenever I hit the spot. I kept a strong, fast pace thrusting to that one particular spot in her. Soon, I felt her pull my hair and kiss my lips. I felt her juice run down my cock inside her, setting off my own orgasm. I stayed in her for around 3 minutes to come off from my orgasm high.

I pulled out and kissed her lips one last time before walking around her house naked to the bathroom. I rolled the used and now almost dripping condom off my dick and cleaned my dick off with some toilet paper nearby and flushed it down with the condom. I can't trust the garbage can in her house. What if her parents find out she's sexually active when they find the condom? What if they told my mom? I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I COULD SAY "Let me explain".

I looked at the clock. 5:45. Not bad. I went back to her room, got dressed while she laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"How amazing our sex session keeps getting." She smirked.

"I'm a sexgod, what can I say?" I joked and went to kiss her one last time.

"Haha, your leaving already?" She asked looking sad.

"I have to. I just snuck back into town to see you today. I'll be back again by the end of next week. I'll call and text you everyday and night. I love you. Bye." I went over and kissed her.

When I was about to pull back, I felt her pull me back in. I thought that being 5 minutes late couldn't kill anyone and climbed into bed with her and we continued our make out session. I heard her front door open and pulled back immediately.

Fuck. I was suppose to meet Scooter at the airport 10 minutes ago. I looked at her, still naked sitting on her bed, which was messed up. Sex hair, on my lap. Not a good image for her parents to walk in on. I sat her down on her bed. Threw her her clothes, kissed her one last time.

"Bye. I'll miss you, I love you, don't forget that." I said before jumping out her window. I could sneak to my car that I parked a block away from her house. I ran there, actually. In my head, I was thinking of an excuse to tell Scooter. I couldn't say

"Sorry I'm late, I was fucking my girlfriend for about an hour and we got caught up making out with her naked on my lap afterwards." HELL NO.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Justin have been on tour for about a month now. We talked, some what. He seemed to have more time for me during the night. I don't blame him. He's a superstar. He'll be around girls, flirt a little, concerts, meeting important people. It's 10pm on a Saturday night. I decided to call him.

"Hey! How are you doing?" I asked excited about finally being able to hear his voice again.

"Hi. I'm busy right now. I'll call you back later. Bye." Justin hung up.

That was strange. First, I didn't get to say anything. Second, he usually has time for me at night, third. No "I love you." at the end. Something's not right. Alright… I'll go with this. I phoned Ryan instead.

"Hey. What's up?" Ryan picked up.

"Your not busy like Justin are you?" I asked.

"No? Why would I be? I'd always make time for you!" Ryan replied. I love Ryan. He's the best dude ever!

"Oh. I just called Justin and he said he was busy. I guess that's normal." I said back feeling a little sad.

"I suppose. He is a popstar after all. No helping that." Ryan tried to comfort me.

"Anyways. Let's talk about something else." I wanted to change the subject.

"Sure. Hey wanna go see 'Green Hornet' with Chaz and I tomorrow?" Ryan offered.

"Sure! In 3D? I'm broke though…" the thought finally hit me. No money, no life.

"Of course! No worries, I'll cover you." Ryan was too fucking great to be true!

"I SWEAR I'LL PAY YOU BACK AS SOON AS I GET MONEY!" I shouted at him over the phone.

"Haha. No pressure." Ryan said.

Afterwards we talked about random things some more. Nothing special. Just usual best friends stuff. I missed Justin. I haven't seen or hardly ever talked to him since the last time I saw him. I brushed it off and after my conversation with Ryan I went to bed.

I got up the next morning, showered, ate lunch since I woke up around 12. Called Ryan and planned out when the movie time will be. I got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt that hugged my body well, grabbed my vans and walked out.

Ryan came to pick me up in his uncle's car with Chaz in the back. I got into the front passenger side and we sang along to whatever was on the radio on our way to the cineplex. There was a lot of people. It was a Sunday afternoon, not as busy as a Friday night but it's not as open as weekdays.

The movie was pretty cool. Lots of funny parts. Lots of explosions. I liked it. 3D made it even better. Chaz wanted to go to the mall afterwards. Sure. We drove there while Chaz was pretty excited to shop around. Ryan and I walked behind him at times when he walked ahead. Ryan and I didn't have to hold hands or anything. It was chill. Then I heard a couple of screams.

I turned in the direction of it and I saw Justin… With a blonde on his arm. What the fuck? Ryan heard the sound too so he was right beside me trying to convert my eyes from the scene in front of my eyes.

"Hold up." I said and pushed Ryan's arm off my shoulder.

I walked up to get a closer look at the guy. There's a lot of Justin Bieber look alike out there. Justin couldn't be in town. I got closer and the guy's eyes went wide. Justin alright. If it wasn't Justin, why would his eyes go wide after seeing me? I don't look like any celebrity.

"Justin?" I said.

He turned around with the blonde following closely beside him. What the fuck? Running away now?

"JUSTIN!" I shouted running after him.

I ran a little faster and stopped in front of him. I held his shoulders at arms length. It was Bieber all right.

"Hey… Vanessa." Justin said scratching his head.

"It's fucking over." I pushed him off and walked away. I didn't even bother to look back to see if Justin was following.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. I got my hand ready to slap the person in the face. Then I saw that it was Ryan with Chaz following closely behind him. I pulled back and ran to hug him.

"Shh. It's alright. Let's go home." Ryan pulled me towards the direction of where we came in.

I sat in the back with Chaz's arm around me with my head on his shoulder, trying to comfort me while I had tears in my eyes.

"It's fine. You'll find other guys." Chaz's words were soothing.

I stayed quiet, just wanting to hear Chaz's soothing words. I wasn't bawling like a baby. It hurt. All those "I love you"s he said to me, all the laughs we shared. Those 2 times we've been together really meant something to me. I guess it was just a fuck to him. Life's a bitch.

We finally reached Ryan's house and we all walked in. I took a seat on his couch. His parents weren't home. We just sat down when we heard his doorbell ring. Ryan went to get it.

"Yo! She doesn't want to see you right now." I heard Ryan say quietly.

Justin walked in and walked over to me. I flipped him off. I stuck my middle finger at him and stood up and walked upstairs to Ryan's room.

I slammed the door and went over to Ryan's bed and laid down with my eyes closed and half of my body on the bed, my legs dangling off facing the ceiling. I heard the door open totally expecting that it was either Ryan or Chaz telling me that Justin was gone.

All of a sudden the person had his hands on either side of my head and pressing my body down with his own. What the? Fucking Bieber.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled attempting to push him off.

"No. Vanessa. We have to talk first. This is the only way you won't run from me." Justin said pushed downward.

"GET OFF!" I yelled trying to push him off again. Justin grabbed both of my hands and held them on top of my head.

"Fuck you. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled trying to wiggle out from underneath him.

Justin's lips crashed down to mine. His lips were harsh and rough. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth when I yanked my head to the side not able to take it anymore. I tried to kick, no luck.

One of Justin's hand held my wrist together above my head the other went down to my chin and pulled me still. His lips once again tried to kiss me. I wanted to slap this motherfucker so bad! How dare he cheat on me and then come back and kiss me!

I pulled my my hands out from his grip and pushed him off of me and sat up. I took a glance at Justin who was panting slightly.

"Talk." I said as calmly as I could and grabbed onto on of Ryan's pillows on his bed to hug.

"Sorry. It's jus-" Justin started.

"I've heard all that shit before. Got anything original?" I asked feeling extremely pissed off.

Justin took a deep breath and took a seat on the bed next to me. I scooted over away from him. Justin had a pained look in his eyes.

"Baby. I'm sorry about before. Please don't be scared of me." Justin said tears welling up in his eyes.

My body relaxed a bit. Until Justin decided to come and hold me in his arms. For the first time, I felt like I didn't belong there. My body tenses up.

"Vanessa. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stand it before, just not kissing you after not seeing you for so long. And that girl, she's my cousin. Nothing else, nothing more. I promise! Even ask my mom!" Justin said hugging me closer.

"Justin…" I said feeling some what more comfortable and my anger going down knowing that she was his family. I'll be checking for sure later though.

"Yes, baby?" Justin said pulled back a little to look into my eyes.

I stayed silent re-thinking about what I was going to say next. All that could be heard in this room was the sound of the clock ticking. I had to re-thinking everything and make sure that I wouldn't regret it.

"Justin. I meant what I said earlier at the mall…" I said slowly making sure he heard every single word so I wouldn't have to repeat them.

"What? But she's my cousin! I wasn't cheating on you! I could never do that!" Justin half shouted holding me tighter in his grip.

"I know… But all this pressure, not being able to see you, even when I see you we can't go anywhere. Together. Alone." I said looking into his eyes.

"Vanessa, you know why we can't. Why don't you just accept that?" I could feel Justin's temper rising.

"I do. I just don't want to date a guy then have to lie to everyone that I'm dating his best friend." I said calmly.

"Would you rather get death threats or my career going down the drain?" Justin said looking straight into my eyes.

I didn't know what else to say. I turned away from him and just stared at the door.

"That's why I want to break up. You go your way, I go mine." I said with my eyes glued to the door.

"Please don't… I promise I'll spend more time with you. We can even go out together alone. Anything. Just… please don't leave me." I could hear Justin chocking on his words.

I got up about to leave. If I looked at him or stayed in this room any longer, I might seriously go to deep into this relationship and get myself hurt.

I felt Justin grab my hand and I looked back.

_"When I met you girl my heart went knock knock. Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop."_ Justin started to sing.

_"Your world, is my world. Your fight is my fight."_ he continued, skipping a few lines.

I couldn't take this anymore. I looked over to his face to see that he was crying. How could I still leave him? It's not like I'm breaking up with him because I don't love him. I still do. So much. I pulled him into my arms and his head when to my neck. It rested there for a bit until he regained his composure.

"Ness, I really love you, please give me another chance?"

"How can I say no?" I asked smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Justin's Point of View: **

Vanessa and I were back together. I felt that our relationship wasn't going as smooth as it was before she saw my cousin and I at the mall. Stupid move. I should have introduced them. I don't know why I didn't. Thank God we were still together. I don't know what I would do if we weren't. We had smaller fights, arguments, nothing big as bringing break up into it.

I spent as much time with her as I could. I flew back and forth a lot. My mom didn't mind. She likes Vanessa. We had sex more often now, whenever I ran out of condoms, it was a little hard to get some for me. I can't just go out and buy some. It would be all over the news! "Justin Bieber caught buying condoms! Is the teen sexually active?" End of the world.

I was going to visit her today. She and I had a date. Dinner and then movies. Probably a walk around a near by beach.

"Hello Tina." I greeted her mom with a smile. They liked it better when I called them by their first names.

"Hey Justin. Vanessa's in her room." Her mom let me in.

Her dad and I were getting along great! We liked the same sports team, once you like the same sports team. Your like best friends! I greeted him real quick and hurried upstairs to Vanessa's room. I can close the door now since I've been over a couple of times and her parents trusted us. After all, we were leaving soon. Not like we'll do anything in 2 minutes. Her parents still thinks she's a virgin. They don't know ANYTHING about our sexual life.

I knocked once and opened her door. Her back faced the door. I went in and closed it behind me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, lookin sexy." I kissed her neck.

"Haha. Hi, Justin." she said turning around and kissing my lips and pulled back before I could respond to it.

I pulled her body closer to mine and took a deep breath. She smelled amazing. It wasn't perfume that most girls like to bathe in. It was just her natural scent mixed with her shampoo.

"Smelling me again?" she asked laughing before going to get her purse.

"Your scent turns me on." I joked.

I saw her walking over and opening her drawer and taking something small out and then stuffing it in her purse quickly. Then she grabbed her cellphone that was on the table and added that to her bag. What was it? She shouldn't be on her period now… What was it?

"What's that?" I asked walking over to her.

"Condoms. You ran out right? Well I went and got some." She said casually.

I opened her drawer and took the box out and took all of the condoms putting half in her bag, half in my wallet. My wallet had a secret pocket that I didn't even know about until Vanessa and I got sexual active. That pocket was VERY useful. I took the box apart and stuffed it in her bag. We could throw it out at the movie theatre.

"Let's go." Vanessa said with her jacket in her hands.

We said bye to her parents and left. When I got into the car I took the condoms out of her bag and put them in my car. She shouldn't be carrying condoms around. Of course it's more dangerous for me to, but it's better for me too. We kept 3 in her bag just in case.

She wanted to watch a romantic comedy, I wanted to watch something with things being blown up. Average teenagers. We went with her movie. This movie was… Funny? Mainly boring. Not much of a plot. I don't even remeber the title. Then I see that this girl wanted to be friends with benifit with Aston Kutcher. There was a couple minor sex scenes. Then that awkward moment when he got her a balloon for having sex with him, what the fuck?

"If you get a balloon for good sex, I'd give you enough balloons to fly your house like in that movie 'Up'" I whispered to Vanessa.

She let out a soft chuckle. This movie was seriously boring. She owes me something for making me spend like an hour in this dark movie theatre.

The next few weeks, we didn't really talk much. Things got more and more stressful for me. I was in a state where just thinking about her breaking up with me because of it got me going mad. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. I had a hard time remember the lyrics to my songs all of a sudden. Ry Good told me to relax. Just breathe. That my girl wouldn't leave me because of this. I didn't believe him.

I tried to relax. I tried to breathe. Nothing worked. I decided to just leave the tour bus and walk around a little bit. I found myself walking into a nearby neighborhood.

"Hey. Your're that Bieber kid." A voice behind me said.

I turned around to a boy around my age in ripped jeans, his hands in his pocket, a hoodie with a beanie on. He was about my size too. He was alone.

"Yeah." I said then turned around to continue my walk to clear my head.

"What's up? Why you all alone?" He asked walking up next to me.

I stopped and looked around. I was alone before my concert. Walking around a foreign neighborhood.

"Clear my head." I said not wanting to give any hints out.

"Well I got something that can help you out. It'll help you relax too." He said.

"I don't want any drugs." I said and continued to walk.

He caught up with me once again.

"It's nothing serious. Just something to get you to relax for a bit. Not weed or anything like that."

"No, thanks." I said getting some what annoyed.

"Just buy some. It's really cheap too. You don't be wasting a whole bunch of money on it anyway. I won't tell anyone you brought some. Not like anyone would believe me if I told them that Justin Bieber got drugs from me anyways." He tried to pursue me.

"No." I said more sternly and walked off.

"C'mon! It's cheap and all. It's not going to get you addicted. Unless you REALLY need it that is. I'm being totally honest." He caught up to me once again.

"Fine! If I get some will you leave me alone?" I said turning to him.

"Yes!" he smiled ear to ear.

"Fine. Lightest thing you have." I said looking around to see if anyone was around. No one. I could just throw it out at a garbage can somewhere later.

"Here. And here's my number in case your looking for me afterwards." He handed me a small bottle of what looked like water.

"I don't want anything heavy." I said turning it around in my hand.

"It's LSD. It's just a hallucinating drug. Simply bring you to a feeling of a different world for a bit. Take it before a concert." He said counting the money.

"Whatever. Bye." I said turning around going back to my tour bus. He didn't follow along this time. On the way back I was observing it. I think I'll look up this drug later. I stuffed it deep into my pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

**Justin's Point of View:**

"Where were you?" Kenny asked me as soon as I got into the bus.

"Just taking a walk to clear my mind." I replied going to my room.

Kenny didn't say anything and I closed the door and got my laptop out. The guy said it was called "LSD" right? I google it. I read some information about it. The risks, the advantages. I cleared my history afterward. I don't need my mom or anyone going through my computer finding out that I looked up drugs. They might think I'm gonna go and get high everyday now.

I took the bottle out from my pocket and looked at it. There wasn't much clear liquid instead. I opened it it and took a sniff. Nothing. I suppose I mix this in water? There was probably just enough for 1 use. The kid wasn't stupid enough to sell me it for so cheap and I can use it more than once. He wants return customers after all.

I wasn't going to use it. I'll just throw it out later. I set it back into my pocket not wanting anyone to come into my room seeing it.

Concert time was starting. My head was already pounding. I took a couple of Tylenol already and no use. I was alone in my dressing room. I took a seat down and leaned my head back closing my eyes. I wish Vanessa was here. She could make this better. I thought about the drug in my jean's pocket. It wasn't suppose to hurt, was it? The guy said it wasn't going to get me addicted or anything. Why not.

I walked over to where I left my black jeans and reached in for the bottle. I got my water bottle from the table, half empty. I poured the clear liquid in and shook it up a little. I drank it all in 1 gulp. I stood there for a minute waiting to see what was to happen. To be honest, I expected to all of a sudden feel like an explosion of feelings.

Nothing… Maybe the kid bullshit me and it's just water? It was odorless, tasteless after all. Like water. Well the drug is suppose to be like that, but who knows. It's easy to switch them up.

I threw the 2 bottle away and walked out with my mic. I stood underneath the stage getting ready. I suddenly felt really energized. Ready to do anything! I smiled ear to ear and got into position.

THAT WAS ONE OF THE BEST CONCERTS I FELT DOING! I DID many encores until I absolutely had to get off stage so I wouldn't have to go on vocal rest the next day. I didn't care. I sang somebody to love once more afterward!

"JUSTIN! Your really happy!" my mom commented.

"YEAH! I feel great!" I say a little jumpy, hyper feeling.

I ran a lap around the arena, met and took pictures with a few fans. I finally got back to my dressing room. Stripped everything off and walked around airing my body off. I locked the door. I walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"VAAANESSAA! GUESS WHO?" I shouted when she picked up.

"Haha. Hi Justin. Don't you have a concert?" She asked.

"I JUST FINISHED AND I FEEL GREAT! I'm walking around naked." If only I could wink over the phone.

"WHOA! Put some clothes on, sexy. My eyes only." She flirted back.

"Haha. I bet you wanna touch me right now. Feel me up." My voice got lower.

"No, I'm good. Hey I'm on the other line with Ryan… And it's pretty late. I'll talk to you later? Get some rest, and put some pants on at least." She said. I heard paper crunching in the background.

Was she doing homework with him?

"Are you doing homework?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't afford to fail." She said.

"Alright, bye baby. I love you." I said making kissy sounds.

"Hahha! I love you too, Justin. Bye! Get some rest!" she said again before hanging up.

The drug must have worn off now since I feel tired and sleepy. My body's sore, throat's sore. Massive headache. I feel like shit. Why am I naked? I felt cold. I quickly put my clothes on and headed out.

After I took a shower. I laid in my tour bus bed waiting for sleep to take over. I thought back about a couple of things. Firstly, I just did drugs for the first time after saying I would never go near the stuff.

Secondly, I liked it. Last. I wanted more. Maybe heavier stuff. I tried to clear my mind about it, knowing it's wrong. The high felt like top of the world. If this was cheap, weak stuff. How would the heavier things feel like? I'm a teenager, I'm curious. My parents all did it when they were teens. I mean, here I am after all.

I found myself looking for the guy from earlier today's number. Fuck. I couldn't find it. I laid back down and thought about things. I know I couldn't buy drugs from the same guy twice. They could have a camera or someone with them the second time, I would be screwed.

I could just wander around like a lost puppy like today and maybe I'll get lucky. I still had to be careful though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

School was probably one of the most boring place on earth. This week was going extreme slow. It's only thursday. I get to see Justin on Saturday. Just 2 more days. I can make it through. I finished all of my exams, tests, projects. What's left was that dumb P.E basketball test. I hope my grades are high enough to stay above 85% even if I fail P.E. I don't like school, I didn't say I wasn't good in it. I'm not the excellent students that get high 90s, but I'm not in the 50s either.

Ryan left early for a short vacation with his parents to Miami. Lucky bastard. He said he was going to bring me back something. I wasn't really looking forward to a souvenir. I wanted to go with him. Until I found out that Justin has a week break and was going to come back. Now I'm glad or at least content with him leaving school and me having to stay in these classes.

Only a couple more minutes…. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! FINALLY! I grabbed all of my books and ran out the door! Finally! FRIDAY TOMORROW! Justin should be flying in tomorrow! I rushed to my locker, got all of my homework and left. My mom came to pick me up since I had a dentist appointment right after school. I hate dentists. Why do parents want their kids to become dentists or doctors? Sure, there's money. But no one likes dentists or doctors.

I got into the front seat and my mom drove off. I got to the dentist, sat in one of the waiting chairs while my mom was standing at the front desk talking to the woman behind it. I looked around, I've been here my whole life. Nothing new. I looked down at the stack of magazines in front of me, on top of the little table by the waiting chairs for people waiting. I picked one up. I flipped through it a little. Nothing much.

Until a page caught my eye. I usually would have flipped right away since it was about Justin Bieber. Today I read it instead because it's about Justin Bieber. My boyfriend. I ignored the big bold headlines and just starred at his picture for a while. He looked so gorgeous. His white shirt, messy hair from the wind. Big bright smile. Then I looked at the surroundings next to him. I saw Selena Gomez. I don't mind her. I guess she's better than Miley.

Selena had a huge smile. She was running too from the looks of it. They looked like they were on a set of something. Maybe a shooting of her show? I looked over to the headlines. It read "Justin Bieber's new girlfriend?" EXCUSE ME? I couldn't believe my eyes so I read it again. My eyes went huge for a second. I reverted my gaze down to the words underneath.

I read it carefully, not missing a word. A single word can change the whole meaning. They said how Justin and Selena have been spotted together alone a couple of times. There was a smaller picture of them walking out of iHop with her arm in his. There was one of them eating in iHop. What the fuck was going on? I took out my cell phone, looked through my favorites for Justin's name. Found it! I was about to click it when my mom took my phone out of my hands.

"Mom! Can I have it back please?" I asked as calmly as I could. I needed to phone him NOW!

"After your dentist appointment. Now go! It's your turn." She said point at the door.

"MOM! It's an emergency!" I began.

"SO ARE YOUR CAVITIES!" She said sternly.

I don't have fucking cavities. The lady just told my mom that so should would actually make me come here. I hate the fucking dentist. He's not those old gross ones. He's around 35? But I hate him because he's a dentist.

"MOM. PLEASE. Just 1 minute! Wait no! 30 seconds!" I said pleading her.

"The faster you come out of that door, the faster you get this back." She said waving my phone in my face.

I grunted, stomped my foot out of irritation and left. This better be a 5 second check up! I sat in the chair.

"So, Vanessa, how ar-" My dentist began while taking a look at my profile on his clipboard.

"PLEASE HURRY! I brush and floss everyday. I don't need to be here. Alright. Bye!" I said about to stand up from the chair.

"Hold on a minute. We'll see about that." The dentist said motioning for me to sit back down.

I sat down I defeat. I knew my mom was waiting outside. I have a bad reputation with my dentist. He likes me, I just hate him. I wasn't his nicest patient. That's why my mom has to stay in case they need her help.

I sat down and opened my mouth. I watched some of whatever was going on in the TV screen. Opened my mouth and sat there.

FINALLY I WAS OUT! That was a total waste of 15 minutes! I ran out and asked my mom for my phone back to call Justin.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Calm down!" My mom said. She walked over to the lady behind the desk to talk about my mouth's situation and if I needed to come back.

PLEASE SAY NO! I prayed to God.

"Here. Take your phone and wait for me in the car." My mom said turning around to throw me my phone and the car keys.

I caught it and walked out of the office to my mom's car. I unlocked the door and got in. I clicked on Justin's number. Holding it to my ear and hearing those beeping sound signaling that your connected and waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Justin's husky voice.

"Hey babe." I said, I love his voice.

"Oh hi, Vanessa." He replied.

"So, Justin. I heard, well, read some interesting things. Your dating Selena Gomez too?" I asked skipping to the point.

"Oh. Let me explain. First, I'm not, calm down, babe. Nothing is going on." Justin said pausing for a second, I took that to my advantage.

"So, you just randomly go on dates with girls?" I asked feeling my temper rising. The article didn't have any proof that it was a date, but her walking out with their arms together. Yeah, "friends" don't do that.

"I'm getting there, just let me explain. Secondly, it wasn't a date. I just went out to breakfast with her. No big deal." Justin said.

No big deal? I didn't know what else to say. I'm mad, mad alright. Would he get mind if I went out on "just dinners" with guys?

"Vanessa. You still there?" Justin asked after a couple seconds of my silence.

"Yeah. So, it's no big deal if I went out on just a simple candle lit dinner with Dylan tonight, right? Any good recomendations?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Who is Dylan?" I heard Justin grit his teeth while saying those words. Good. Be mad. Get mad.

"Ask Ryan." I said before hanging up.

That was the first time I hung up on Justin. I should feel bad, yet I don't. Not one bit. I felt my phone vibrate then ring in my hand. I looked down at the caller ID. It was Justin. Hell no. I ignored the call.

I got a text a couple of seconds later.

"I know your holding your phone, pick up. We need to talk." from Justin.

I then felt my phone vibrate in my hand again. I picked up this time.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your not going out with ANYONE, especially "Dylan" tonight." Justin said.

No, more like warned. He has this… Protective, scary voice. He added extra emphasizes on Dylan's name.

Dylan is this kid in my P.E class. He asked me out before but I rejected him. Yet, he still doesn't give up.

"What if I do? Whatcha gonna do about it?" I asked challenging Justin.

"I'll tie you to my bed." Justin said back.

"Really, now. Well the dinner is tonight, your not gonna be back until Saturday." I said back with a smirk. I wasn't planning to go anywhere with Dylan.

In fact, Dylan didn't even ask me out! I just made it up to make fun of Justin.

"We'll see." Justin said.

"No, we won't. I won't be seeing you tonight." I said back sternly.

"Yeah, We will. I'm coming. And your gonna sleepover at my house tonight, Vanessa. I'll show you who owns you." Justin said, his husky voice sounding so sexy.

Okay. I have to admit. Hearing Justin say that was turning me on a little bit. I bit my bottom lip. Just thinking about his face as he's saying this. Imagining him in a v-neck.

"How? You have a concert tomorrow night." I said.

"So? It's at night. I'll leave right now. Bye babe. See you tonight." Justin said adding his flirty voice at the end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Fuck Justin, he can't just come back and tell me what to do. He's not even going to be here anyways. He's Justin Bieber, there's always people around him, he can't just sneak away. I decided that it was stupid to even think about this for 1 more minute. I looked out the window to see my mom coming towards the car.

"Hey. What took you so long?" I asked when she came in and closed the car door.

"Just had to make sure about some things. Turns out everyone in our family has a dentist appointment! Your dad and I will be gone tonight! She told me that your dad could be getting a root cannel!" My mom freaked out.

"Sure. Whatever you say." I replied back while putting on my seatbelt.

We drove home talking about random stuff. My mom said she would order pizza for dinner since her and my dad were going to go to the dentist at 6pm.

Who the hell goes to the dentist at that time? I guess people who has work during the day. Crazy. When I got home I finished all of my homework and took a quick shower.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs.

I rushed down to give him a hug.

"Hi, princess!" He returned my hug.

"I got bad news. Your going to the dentist." I whispered in his ear.

"What?" He looked at me in surprise.

"PAUL, WE HAVE A DENTIST APPOINTMENT AT 6 TONIGHT!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not going!" He yelled back.

I let out a chuckle and just went to go watch some tv, letting them argue it out. My mom would win the argument. She always does.

6 pm came by and my parents had to go. Dad lost the argument.

"Bye princess. If you need anything, just call." My dad said while putting on his coat.

"Just call. I'll bring home pizza." Mom said.

"Alright. Bye!" I shouted from the couch.

My parents walked out and shut the door locking it behind them. Now, what to do… I got up and went to my room. I turned on the radio and got out my laptop.

It's boring on the internet. Twitter was kind of dead. Facebook's boring as usual. I just closed it and laid back on my bed.

I heard my phone ring and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"V, it's Justin. Open your door." Justin said.

I could hear his car coming to a stop and him walking out and slamming his door behind him.

I looked outside my bedroom window. My room's window's facing the front of the house.

I saw Justin walking towards the front door in his v-neck and a grey hoodie. Black skinny jeans with a hat on his head.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted surprise that he would even be here!

"Open your door and we'll talk in person." Justin said before hanging up.

I left my room and went to the front door and unlock it.

Justin walked in and gave me a hug right away. He closed the door with his foot. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. He smelt amazing as usual.

Justin took in a deep breath and pulled back. He looked at me for a good whole minute.

I didn't have make up on, my hair was down by my shoulders. I'm wearing my PJs.

Justin took off his shoe and we walked up to my room to talk.

"Okay. Explain." I said taking a seat on my bed.

Justin was just pacing around my room.

"I'm not dating her." He said.

"Alright. Explain those pictures and that article." I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"She asked to hang out that morning, I wasn't busy so I agreed. Simple as that. You don't need to get all green."

"Excuse me? I'm not getting green. I'm just totally wondering why you can't be seen in public with me but other girls like her is alright." I said feeling my temper rising.

"Yeah, Vanessa you are. Over the most stupid reason!"

"I'm not jealous of that hoe!" I said standing up from my position.

Justin stopped and starred at me. I could feel that I touched a nerve.

"Yeah. I said it. That hoe! She's been swarming around guys with success for the past years! She's just using you, open your eyes!" I said taking a step towards him.

"Says you. Who's the one all up on my best friend while I'm away, flirting with other guys while I'm not there." He didn't say it in a form of a question, more like a statement.

"What? Your saying that about your own girlfriend? You'd rather stick up for her than me?" I asked feeling hurt.

"She doesn't go around and fuck with other guys while her boyfriend's not around." He said not leaving my eyes.

"You'd know. Cause your fucking dating her! It's over, Justin. Leave. For good. Go back to that hoe." I said walking out of my room.

I walked downstairs hearing his footstep behind me. I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Get out. I don't even want to see you again." I said showing him the way out.

"Baby, that would be hard. I'm always on the TV and computer." Justin said with a teasing voice.

"I won't watch it or go on." I said back calmly not looking at him.

"Really. I'll make drama so I'll be on everything. You'll see nothing BUT me. Just watch." Justin said before kissing my cheek as to taunt me and left.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled out the door and slammed it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I walked around my house on saturday morning with nothing to do. Ryan wasn't going to get back until tomorrow. My parents are at work today. I don't really have best female friends. Most of the girls at my school are bitches. I wanted to go to the mall, but alone? I could just call up that girl in my science class…

Nah. I'll just stay home and study, I'm such a boring person. Maybe I'll go over to Chaz later and play BlackOps with him. Probably at home playing that right now. I made myself lunch and sat down with the tv remote.

First thing I flipped on was Justin's face. I miss him, no! Get that out of your head! I turned to a different channel and I see his "U Smile" music video. Flipped again. Landed on "Access Hollywood" no Justin so far. I decided to watch it.

"Justin Bieber caught buying condoms? WHO IS HE USING IT WITH? Details when we come back." WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I choked on a piece of my grilled cheese.

I sat up straight just staring at the tv, looking at the commercial still shocked. How could he? Broke up with me and already latched onto that whore? FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!

I groaned out in frustration and shut the tv and got my jacket and walked out. I was wearing sweats. I decided to just walk around my not so busy neighborhood just to clear my head.

I turned corners, planning to just walk around in a circle until I reached my house. I walked half way when I felt a car going behind me.

I turned back and it was going at an extremely slow pace right behind me. I turned back, looked around. No one. My luck. I should calm down. Maybe the car's just looking for a house. Yeah, that's it. It's not gonna come and take me into it or anything.

I told myself over and over again. I know I shouldn't be scared, but would you flip ape shit if a car was following behind you when your alone with no one around? I couldn't see the person's face very well.

I didn't know it but I was walking faster than usual. I heard the car come to a stop. I turned around hoping that I would see them walking out and towards a house. No, I saw a boy covered in clothes and a beanie on walking. He looked scary. His head was down and he was walking towards me. The car he got out from started up again and was driving behind us,

SHIT! FUCK MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I almost broke into a run, but I tried my best to keep calm. At least until the boy or the car got closer to me. I heard the boy's footstep getting closer.

Oh my fuck. RUN NOW! MOVE THOSE LEGS! LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT! I mentally screamed at myself. On the outside, I was just walking casually. WHAT THE FUCK? MOVE!

The guy got closer to me. I could see his shadow in front of me. Alright, that's too close now! My legs finally got the message sent from my brain and took off into a run. I kept running not looking back. I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them, a hand was covering them! FUCK! I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I let out a scream and the hand from my eyes went to my mouth.

I tired to kicked, scream, even bit the hand holding my mouth. His grip got tighter around me when I bit his hand. His smell. It smells good. I bit onto his hand again, this time harder and tired to kick his crotch.

"OW! VANESSA!" I heard him scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK? JUSTIN?" I yelled out when he took his hand off my mouth. I turned around to face him.

"YES! Who else?" Justin replies back looking at his hand.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"It's fine." He said putting his hand by his side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking a step away from him.

"I'm here to see you." Justin said looking into my eyes.

"Well I don't wanna see you. Go home." I said turning around to walk away.

"Vanessa, let me talk. Please." Justin said reached for my hand to pull me back.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said pulling my hand out of his and walked away.

"Yeah. There is." Justin said pulling me to his chest and held me there tight.

We stayed like that for about a minute. My head resting on his chest, his hand on mine. I heard the car drive away. I guess he didn't bring the limo in case it caused a scene.

"Vanessa. I am so sorry. I know I said that you won't be able to forget about me. I would make you see my face everywhere you go. Truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. Everything I did reminded me of you! I'm so sorry. Take me back, baby?" Justin said into my ear.

I pulled back to look at him. His eyes looked tired. His lips were dried.

"Justin… Let's go back to my house to talk." I said after looking around to see people looking out their windows.

"Yeah…" Justin said and he grabbed my hand.

We walked in silence to my house. Probably both thinking about what we were going to say. What was going to happen.

We reached my house. I took my key out of my pocket to unlock it. Justin and I walked into my house.

As soon as I closed the door, I turned around and Justin pushed me against the door. His lips were kissing every inch of my face. I kissed wherever I could reach on his face while he kissed mine. His lips finally met mine. We had a sweet kiss. There was no tongue, but it was hot.

"Justin… Talk." I said as I pulled away.

His lips were now on my neck, sucking on it. I couldn't help but moan his name a little. He knows how my body functions better than I do.

"Hmm, Justin… Baby. What did you want?" I moaned out.

I could feel Justin's hard on pressing against my leg as he's grinding onto me.

"Baby, let's have make up sex." Justin murmured in between kisses.

"Who said we made up? We made out. Not up." I said while letting out a soft laugh.

"Gosh, you have no idea how much I missed your laugh." Justin said while looking at me in the eyes.

"I missed yours too." I said while leaning in to kiss him.

Our tongues danced together in sync. Justin's hand slipped under my shirt and was now rubbing my breast over my bra.

"Fuck. Do you have anymore of these lacy bras? They're turning me on so hard." Justin moaned into my ear as his hand movements got rougher.

Each of his hand was cupping each one of my boobs now. His crotch was grinding against mine, my hands were tangled in his hair. I slowly removed one hand moving it down his back, to his ass. I slapped it hard.

"Wanna play naughty, now don't you?" Justin said with a wink.

"No. You just need that. Did it hurt?" I asked back with sarcasm in my voice.

I rubbed his ass as I said that. I also grabbed it.

"Sexy ass you got there, Bieber." I said winking.

"Not a big of a turn on as yours." Justin said back slapping mine back.

I slowly moved my hands to the front of his jeans and gently grabbed the tent in his pants.

Justin's head instantly went to my neck. I could feel him grinding and thrusting into my hand.

"Hmm, rub harder, babe." Justin moaned into my ear.

I moved my hands a little faster. I took my other hand out of his hair and dropped it down to the front of his jeans. I unbuckled his belt and pulled Justin's jeans down.

I looked down at what was in my hands. Did he get bigger or was it just cause I haven't seen it in a while? I grabbed onto him as he bit down on my neck probably leaving his teeth marks there. I didn't care.

I kept rubbing him until he moaned something in my ear.

"V, do me a favor please?"

"What is it?" I asked a little breathless.

"Get on your knees, babe. Suck me, please. I need release, NOW. Don't worry, I'll tell you what pleasures me."

What? I didn't say anything back, I just kept rubbing him harder hoping he'll cum this way. I don't want to suck Justin's dick AT ALL. That idea grosses me out. I'm not some whore that goes around sucking dicks that guys pee out of.

"Veeeeeee, please baby. I'm not trying to say your hand job isn't good, but just suck my dick, give me a blow job please. You know I keep it clean down there. You don't even have to swallow." Justin said while trying to push me down by my shoulders lightly.

"Justin…" I protested.

"Oral sex isn't that bad." Justin whined.

"C'mon. You flipped out on me. Give me this at least. While I was away from you, all I had to work with was my hands. I'm sick of hands. Your mouth would be so much hotter. Plus, your hand isn't even big enough to wrap itself around my cock to really pump it hard enough." Was he seriously playing that card now?

"Justin… Fine." I finally gave in. Maybe if I suck so back, he'll never ask me again. No pun intended.

I dropped onto my knees and pulled his boxers down with me. There stood his cock at it's full length. I slowly wrapped my small hands around it while putting my mouth to it. I felt Justin's hands on my head guiding me. He was now thrusting his hips into my mouth. I felt as if I was going to choke.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Your mouth is so fucking hot. Your so good at this. Mm, V, lick the head…. Suck harder. Touch the balls." Justin instructed.

I did what he said. My hand that was around the part that I couldn't fit into my mouth was gently pumping him. I didn't know if I should do this, but I lightly bit down and grazed my teeth against his dick.

"Oh God. V, don't do that, or I'll cum all over your face right now. I'm too hard for teeth." Justin said while pulling at my hair.

I stopped. I just kept sucking him as best as I could while hearing him moan my name out with each suck. It was mostly licks since it's my first time and his cock filled up my whole mouth, doesn't leave much room to suck very well.

"Hmm, fuck. Swallow me, babe." Justin said. I felt hot liquid go down my throat. Apparently you're not suppose to even feel it unless the guy cums a lot.

I did what he said and swallow, it pretty much just slipped down my throat considering Justin thrusted down my throat almost before he came.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth as he looked down at me. When I took it out of my mouth, there was a string of my saliva mixed with his cum from my lips to the head of his cock.. Justin pulled me to him. He crashes his lips down to mine.

We made out for a bit. I wondered if he could taste himself in my mouth. His fingers soon creeped down to the waist band of my sweats and pulled them down.

"Let's go to your room." Justin said before pulling my pants back up and pulled me to my room.

He laid me down on the bed and went over to lock my bedroom door. Justin got a condom out from his wallet before ditching his shirt and pants plus boxers on the ground. Leaving him completely naked for my eyes.

"You've been working out?" I admired his 6 pack.

"Just for you, babe." Justin said before kissing me.

His fingers hooked themselves onto my waist band and pulled my sweat pants down. His fingers went right to my underwear and pulled those down too.

I expected Justin to finger me. But always expect the unexpected, I guess. Instead I felt him go down on me.

Literally, go down on me. His head was now on my stomach kissing it. I closed my legs, knowing what he was planning. All the times we've has sex, we only did missionary, and against the wall.

"Babe, open your legs." Justin groaned out.

His hands were now on my thigh holding them apart. I felt exposed. In front of my own boyfriend. Justin's so sexual.

I was gripping the bedsheets hard. I felt Justin blow into my hole. The feeling sent electricity down my spine. I couldn't help but arch my back and let out a small gasp.

Soon he was kissing around it.

"Justin, don't be a tease. Fuck me already." I moaned out.

Justin let out a soft chuckle and I felt his tongue on me, there was nothing I could say. He started to lick me. The feeling was so strong that I arched my back off the bed and moaned out his name.

"Yes baby, moan my name. Let everyone know who owns this tight pussy of yours." Justin said, his voice sending vibrations.

"Oh Justin!" I screamed out.

I felt Justin's tongue in me. Thrusting it in and out while his fingers were rubbing my clit. One of the best feelings in the world.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to release. His head going in deeper, once in a while I saw him looking up to see my expression,

I can't hold it in anymore. But his face is right there! I can't just orgasm on it! That thought was just so hot.

"V, cum for me." Justin moaned, his voice sensing vibrations into my core.

That's it. I snapped. I moaned his name out as loud as my voice allowed at that moment and cummed on his face.

Justin licked me up and went back up to my face. I opened my eyed and saw that his lips looked wet. Then I saw him lick his lips and winked at me.

Justin pulled my shirt off and detached my bra and threw them on the ground. His lips attacked my left breast while his left hand was rubbing my left. I felt him tug at the little bud with his teeth and couldn't help but lightly thrust up into him.

I was rubbing myself against his cock. Justin kept sucking on my boobs. I reached around my bed trying to find the condom. I found it!

I told Justin to lay down on my bed.

"No, I'll be the one to fuck you so hard you won't be able to get up tomorrow morning." and held my arms over my head.

I rolled over and Justin was now under me.

I sat up and grounded my hips against him as his hands were on my hips to move me a certain way. I ripped the condom open with my teeth. I lifted myself for a bit to slip the condom onto his cock. I failed. Justin took it from my hands and laughed at me while putting it on myself. He slipped it on fully and rubbed himself a bit as to tease me. U remove his hands.

I went down to kiss it a bit and hear Justin hiss from under me. I got up and his cock was standing fully up. I decided to tease him and pushed his cock to the side a little to see his reaction.

"FUCK! Get on your back right now. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be in bed until the next time I see you!" I guess that hurt?

Justin grabbed me and pushed me down. He spread my legs wide and got in between. Justin thrusted himself into me without warning.

"Oh! Justin, I missed you." I moaned out as he put his face in my neck.

We kept our thrusting at a hard and fast pace. Finally I couldn't take it and I clawed my nails down his back telling him I was going to orgasm. Justin moaned my nail as he jizzed into the condom.

Justin got up and went to flush the condom down the toilet and came back in bed with me.

I felt exhausted. Justin was to good in bed. I wanted to close my eyes so bad. I cuddled up to his chest and said

"We'll talk afterward." Then sleep overtook us.


	19. Chapter 19

**Justin's Point of View:**

Finally, she's all mine once again. I laid there in bed, naked, next to my girl. Her head was on my chest while I was looking around her room, thinking. She has a neat, clean room. Her closet was open, I could see her clothes were folded neatly and in their proper spot. The lights coming in a little from her window. We closed the blinds a bit before we did anything. I could feel her gentle heartbeat on my chest.

Those few days away from her has been terrible for me. I missed her like hell. Everything I did made me think of her. Even the things that had nothing to do with her. It got to a crazy point where I had to go to drugs to keep myself in control. That may sound crazy, but yes. I used drugs to calm myself down. I just did weed. I still had a little left on me. In my car, no one would think that THE_ Justin Bieber_ would have weed in his car. I was safe. I felt all the stress from before disappearing. I heard my cell phone let out a little beep signaling me that I received a text message.

I reached down without removing myself from the bed and got it out of my back pocket on my jeans.

"Hey, I miss you. Come over tonight?" From Melissa.

"Last night was great, I went to Victoria Secret today. come over and I'll show you what I got ;)" From Paige.

Sorry, Vanessa. I looked to my side to see her sleeping peacefully on my chest without a problem. I looked back at my cellphone and deleted the texts.

I just starred at her and took a minute to reflect on what I did while I was away from her. I cheated on her. I am so sorry. I regretted everything I did. Melissa was my little "friend with benefit" She would comfort me when I needed her. I told her that everything was off when I started going out with Vanessa, but recently, she had some problems. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't return the favor of comforting her when she had problems? Not a very good one.

But now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I went around and fucked friends? Not a very good one. I'm wrong both ways. Whatever happened, happened. I better end things soon. I'm sticking with my girlfriend. She means the world to me. I learned that recently. The day that she broke up with me. I went to drugs, sex, alcohol. She's the thing that kept me grounded.

I held her tighter in my arms without noticing it.

"Hey..." Vanessa said, just opening her eyes.

"Hi, babe. How did you sleep?" I asked giving her a smile.

"Just perfect, I'm surprised your still here."

That took the smile off my face.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked, feeling a little hurt that she wouldn't expect me to be with her after sex.

"Eh, your just always so busy..." She trailed off.

"Well, I try to make as much time for us as possible." I said kissing her.

She returned my kiss, soon it turned to out to be a make out session. I rolled over so I was on top of her, using my arms for support so I wouldn't crush her petite body. As I was kissing her, I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I pulled back and walked to her window.

"V, your parents are home. Should I stay?"

"Yeah. they haven't seen you since forever... Just put on some clothes." She laughed.

I joined in with her and we laughed while putting on our clothes. I went to the bathroom to fix myself up with she cleaned her room for any possible evident. I rushed downstairs and turned the TV on. Making it look like we're innocent, just watching TV.

"VANESSA! WE'RE HOME! Oh! Hi, Justin!" Her mom came in. I was sitting on the sofa with the remote in my hand, flipping channels.

"Hello, Tina." Her parents liked first names better.

"JUSTIN! Your staying for dinner right? There's a game tonight!" Her dad came in right after.

"If that's what you want, sir." I smiled.

Vanessa came downstairs at that moment and she gave both her parents a hug. After, she took a seat down at the sofa where I was and watched some TV with me.

Dinner came fairly fast. Her mom cooked. She helped with dessert while her dad insisted that I stayed and watched TV with him. I didn't mind. I love her family. They always made me feel so down to earth, no special treatments.

After we all ate, I helped Vanessa with the dishes while her mom got dessert ready with her dad. We ate that quickly and all rushed out to watch the game on TV. Vanessa took a seat next to me, her mom in the middle, then her dad. The TV was on full blast. During somewhere in the middle, more like the first goal, I took Vanessa, placed her on my lap. Then pulled her off the other side. Her dad with the same with her mom. So now, the seating was like this: Vanessa, me, her dad, her mom. We switched places so her dad and I could sit together and cheer as hard as we could.

"WOOOOW!" Her mom and her both yelled at the same time. All we did was laugh.

The night went back fast. Well I guess if your having fun, it goes by fast. I had a great time! I love her family.

"I should be leaving now, it's getting late." I said getting up.

"Aww." Tina said.

"Come back again tomorrow, Justin!" Her dad stood up and man hugged me.

"I'll walk you out." Vanessa stood up.

We walked to the door, which wasn't a very long distance.

"Bye babe. I love you." I said and bent down to kiss her.

We were just standing at her door kissing for a short moment. Her parents didn't have a very clear view of us so I decided to push her against the wall.

"Hmm, Justin. You have to go. Your mom's probably wondering where you are." She said and pushed me off lightly.

"I texted her that I'll be having dinner her. True, I gotta go. Bye, I love you." I repeated myself.

"Yeah, bye, Justin." She kissed my cheek.

I walked out and she gave me a smile and closed the door. I noticed that there wasn't any "I love you too." from her...


	20. Chapter 20

**Ryan's Point of View:**

One more day until I get to go home. This trip was fun, but I miss talking to Vanessa. I wonder how's she's doing. I hope she misses me too. Well, better get out of bed and get this day over with. I got out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast and left the hotel. My parents went to visit some of their friends and family. I could either go around or come with them. I still had to get Vanessa a present so I told them I'd meet them there instead.

I walked into a ladies clothing store at the mall hoping to find something in there. I looked at all of the clothes seeing if there was something Vanessa had alike or something I think she would like. No luck. I walked out. I went to the next store which was a jewelry store. I doubt I had enough money for anything, but I just went in to look around. Again, nothing. I decided to just walk out of the mall and maybe go downtown or something. It's pretty much like a bunch of stores outdoor. They can be from restaurants, clothing, jewelery, etc. I walked into this sort of like kid's store. I could maybe find Chaz's little sister something. I was looking around the windows when I saw Justin walk by.

Wait. JUSTIN? HERE? I thought he was suppose to be with Vanessa back home? I went out to call him. It was him alright. I can tell my best friend from a mile away. So can about 14 million other girls. That's not the point, though.

I was just about to call out his name. Not shout, that would be bad. Then I saw Justin walk into an ally. I followed him. I was shocked at the scene before my eyes!

I saw _Justin Bieber, buying drugs._ What the fuck, man? I thought we all agreed that those shit were no good for us. I needed some answers now. I waited until Justin or the guy walked away. Thank God the guy walked away first. I needed a one on one talk with Justin about this. I'm pretty damn sure those were drugs he got.

"Yo, what the fuck, man?" I asked walking up behind Justin.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Justin said while trying to hide the package.

"I'm on vacation with my family. I told you too, remember? Now, what are_ you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be with Vanessa instead of getting high?"

"Look, I should be. I was with her yesterday. Then Scooter needed me back here, so I just flew back real quick. I have a plane ticket to go back there in about 6 hours." Justin replied.

"Okay, well, what about your drug problem?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What drug problem?" Justin played innocent.

"Vanessa hates smokers, druggies, all those sort. So if you want to stay with her, stop it." First warning.

"She won't dump me. She loves me as much as I love her." Justin said, feeling confident, huh?

"You're not the only one out there who she likes or likes her back." I said.

"Someone, like you?" Justin said, gritter his teeth. I could tell her knows I like her.

"Yeah, maybe. So treat her right." I warned. I was getting mad with my own best friend. Over a girl. A girl that deserves to be treated right.

"You're seriously thinking about stealing my girl? Get real." Justin said, kicking rocks under his feet.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said back, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It means, she won't go for you. She's like your "best friend". You can't get out of that stage. Sorry but, if she liked you like that, why haven't you guys dated yet?" Justin said back.

"Not everything is all about dating, sex, drugs, money and alcohol, Justin. I never knew you were like this either, but I guess this sick game your in called Fame has really changed you." That was the last thing I said before walking away from him.

I decided that I needed some help from my mom choosing what to get Vanessa. I just took a cab back to my grandparents house. On my way there, I looked out the window to see this huge brown domo bear! Vanessa loves those! She's been dying for one since I've known her! PERFECT!

"Stop here, please." I said and got out after paying.

I walked up to the shop and asked the lady behind the counter.

"How much is that bear?" I asked pointing to the one by the window.

"Big one's for $50. Medium sized on it $25. Small is $15." She replied.

I looked back at it. The big one was probably like half of Vanessa's size. That would be perfect. A little pricey, but as long as she'll love it. That's good.

"Big one please." I said back with a smile. She left to go get me a new one from the back. It had a clear plastic wrap around it, probably to keep it clean.

"$50, please." She said while putting the bear on the table.

I actually don't know if it's a bear, or a chocolate bar. It looks like a monster chocolate bar with and sharp teeth. Yet, still cute at the same time.

"Is this for a girlfriend?" She asked, smiling wide at me.

"Yeah, well. She's just a friend." I smiled back shyly. I paid her the money and left. She gave me this huge present box to keep it in. For free, she said that she wanted me to get the girl. How sweet of her.

I headed back to my grandparent's house with was about a block near by. I just walked there. I'm broke anyways. I'm not like Justin, carrying money around like a bank. I'm just an average teen. I don't have money flying out of my pockets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ryan's Point of View:**

I was on my plane back to Vanessa. I couldn't wait. Should I tell her about Justin and his drug problem? Would that be trying to split them up? Why do I care? Is it because I love her? All of these questions are going through my head while I sat on that plane flying back home. I have to tell her. She deserves to know the truth about Justin. Fame has really gotten to his head.

Finally, the plane landed. I got off, got my luggage and took a cab back home with my parents. I took a shower and then ate quickly and took a nap. It was around 12am. I have school tomorrow, or well in a couple of hours.

I woke up, showered really fast. Ate and left for school. I saw Vanessa at the bus stop. I decided to join her. I took a seat next to her. She didn't seem to notice. She had her phone in her hand.

"Good morning." I said turning to her and smiled.

"OHMYGOSH! RYAN! YOU'RE BACK!" She nearly screamed and hugged me. Forgetting about her phone for a second. She pulled back when she heard her phone beep.

I saw her smile and replied to the text.

"Who are you texting this early already?" I asked, feeling curious.

"Justin. He has a photoshoot today, but he said he has time to text." She smiled.

He's probably telling her lies. I have to stop this. For her own good.

"V, I saw Justin yesterday..." I started.

"Oh yeah! He said he had to go back to Vegas for a Scooter. How'd it go?" She asked.

"Well.. my vacation? Or meeting Justin?" I asked with an anxious look on my face. Hoping she could tell that I wanted to tell her something.

"YOUR VACATION, of course!" She smiled.

Damn. Alright, I'll find another way to bring it up later.

"It was great. Come by my house later? I have to show you something." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright, lemme phone my mom and ask if I can." She phoned her mom.

"Yeah, I can." I smiled at her answer.

We talked a little about my trip on our way to school. She would stop at times to look down and reply to her text. Why is she texting Justin? He's lying to her! He's everything she hates in a guy! WHY? I have to tell her. Tell her soon too.

"Vanessa, I have to tell you somethin-" I said as we walked off the bus.

"RYAN! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE FOREVER!" Chaz yelled while running towards me.

Great, way to ruin the fucking moment.

"Yeah, what is it?" Vanessa asked, turning to me.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered fast to her.

The bell rang signaling us that it was time for first period to start and that we should all get our asses to class. Chaz was in the same class as me. I could tell him what I saw about Justin. Vanessa had a different class.

"Yo, guess what I saw yesterday?" I turned to Chaz as I opened my textbook to the page that the teacher in front of the classroom announced.

"What?" Chaz said back.

"Justin, buying drugs." I whispered into his ear.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?" Chaz screamed as he stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Sommers, door. Now." The teacher turned to him and pointed to the door.

"Text me." He said quickly before walking out.

I nodded. I guess Chaz was going to the principle's office. He's pretty well known in there. Not that he's a bad kid. He gets in trouble for swearing, this like this mainly.

I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate. I looked up and the teacher was writing some notes on the board. I flipped open my phone and read the text and texted back.

I told him about everything. Chaz and I have gotten high before... Just once. We were just curious. After that, never again. We hardly drink... maybe just at parties. but we always know our limits. We were pretty goody goody teenagers.

First and second period passed pretty fast. Finally, 3rd period. The class I have with Vanessa. Perfect. I walked into class to see that we have a substitute teacher. I took my seat next to Vanessa as usual.

", that is not your seat. Please move next to Betty." She said. What the fuck?

"But this is my seat. I always sit here." I told her.

"Yes, but today since I don't know all of your names, I have put you all in a seating arrangement." She said.

"Fine, where do I sit?" I asked feeling extremely annoyed with her at the moment.

"With Betty."

"Who's Betty?" I asked while looking around.

A petite girl in the back of the room raised her hand while blushing madly. What a great period this will be...

I took my seat as told and tried my best to focus on the stuff the sub was teaching. She fucking gave us homework, didn't allow us to talk much. And she was especially picky when it came to me. She has something against me I tell you. There's the "Betty" girl I've never heard of before, just trying to talk to me. She would mumble my name real low, when I asked her what she would just blush and look away. It was annoying the shit out of me.

Finally, 3rd period was over and done with! I left to go to my locker real quickly just to dump off my books and left to go to Vanessa's locker.

"Wow, first time you're at my locker. What's the occasion?" She said while putting her books away.

"Nothing special, just didn't want to take time today." I said.

"Oh, I see. What are you having for lunch?" She asked and closed her locker.

"I didn't bring a lunch. I just got back at like 12am. I have money though, wanna go buy food? My treat." I offered.

"Uhm, you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Let's go." I said and took her hand.

We walked over to the nearby convenience store and got some drinks, food, and others.

"Can you just get me like 2 bottles of water?" She asked while texting.

She hasn't gotten her phone taken away yet? The teachers at our school have eyes like a hawk! They see _everything_ know the latest rumor too! Creepy at times actually.

"Sure, but you have to eat. Or else." I threated.

She looked up and laughed.

"Or else what?" She asked.

"Or else... I'll take your phone away!" I said while smirking at her.

"Really, now? How are you gonna do that?" She challenged.

I took her phone out of her hand before she could react and stuffed it into my pants as fast as I could. It was the only place I could think or at the moment that she couldn't just wrestle me down and take it back in a public place.

"RYAN! GIVE IT BACK!" She shouted while trying to come after me.

We ran around the store for a little bit. Well, her chasing me for her phone back.

"OH SHIT! YOU HAVE THIS THING ON VIBRATE?" I shouted.

"YES! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled back.

"EITHER BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT!" The owner yelled at both of us.

"Sorry sir." I apologized and went to pay.

After we left I felt her phone vibrate in my pants, on my crotch again.

"HAHAH! Having fun with my phone vibrating, there?" She teased.

"No. Oh my gosh. haha" I replied.

"Ryan, seriously. Give it back please?" She said please this time.

"Yeah, sure. here." I looked around, no one. I stuffed my hand in my pants quickly and took it out and handed it to her.

"EW! WAS THIS IN YOUR BOXERS TOO?" She asked faking a grossed out face.

"Please, you know you'd like it if it was. But no, it wasn't." I joked.

"I wonder how Justin feels about this." She laughed.

"Feels about what?" I said taking a drink from my water bottle.

"About how his text gave you a little cock massage." She burst out laughing.

"OH GOD. HAHA TELL HIM! WAIT NO! I'LL TELL HIM!" I took her phone from her hand and called Justin.

"HEEEEY BRAH! WANNA KNOW SOMETHING?" I asked.

I put the phone on speaker so Vanessa could hear what he was saying too.

"Ryan? What the fuck. I thought this was Vanessa's phone?"Justin said.

"It is. So wanna know the secret or what?" I asked again smiling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"YOU JUST GAVE RYAN A BONER WITH THE TEXT MESSAGE!" Vanessa shouted.

"What the fuck? Do I even wanna know? He asked.

"My phone was on vibrate, Ryan stuffed it into his pants. You texted, vibrated. Put the pieces together." She said.

"Oh GOD. EW. WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!" Justin yelled with disgust in his voice.

"HAHAHAHHA" We burst out laughing.

"Ew. Ryan, ew." Justin said, clearing not amused.

"Oh, we're just kidding. I didn't get a boner. You sick pervert." I said after calming down a little.

"Yo, my break's over I gotta go. Give the phone back to Vanessa. I can text her while the photos are snapping."

"Kay, V! HE WANTS YOU!" I yelled and gave her back her phone.

"Alright, bye Justin." Vanessa said.

"Bye babe. I love you. Can't wait to see you again." Justin said.

"I love you too. Can't wait as well! Have fun taking photos! Send me some." She trailed off chuckling.

I felt jealousy hit me like a bitch. Hard too. I really hated Justin right now. For saying he loves her, for hearing her said "I love you too" back to him.

At least the conversation ended.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I ended my conversation with Justin while Ryan was by my side. I looked over to him and he was no longer smiling. Maybe it's because he misses his best friend?

"Ryan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, we should be getting back now." He said and got up.

We walked and had small talk on our way back to school grounds. I said bye to him and left to go to my locker to get my books. I met up with him later in class. We took our usual seats next to each other like every other days. Ryan still had that grumpy look on his face. The teacher walked in with his books and wrote on the board while everyone else was making their way to their seats. Class started like every other day. I was trying my best to listen to the teacher while texting Justin at the same time. It was going all well.

"Vanessa, put your phone away. We're in class." Ryan whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know. Don't mind me." I whispered back while looking up at the teacher.

"It's distracting me." He said back.

"Sorry, just... ignore me." I said, turning to him.

Ryan had a mad expression on his face. Our conversation ended there with Ryan losing.

"Vanessa, WHO ARE YOU TEXTING?" Ryan said loudly.

"WHAT?" I said out of shock! I never thought that RYAN, MY BEST FRIEND, WOULD RAT ME OUT FOR TEXTING IN CLASS.

"Vanessa, your phone on my desk please, You can get it back after school." The teacher said while pointing at his desk.

"But-"

"No but. My desk now or you won't get it back until the end of the week." he said.

"Alright." I got up and turned it off quickly and put it on his desk.

I ignored Ryan for the whole class, I didn't even look at him when I walked back to my seat. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books and headed to my next class right away.

"Sorry..." Ryan caught up to me in the hallway.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"You should be paying attention instead of texting. We're both failing classes, you know." Ryan said without looking into my eyes.

"You could have just taken it away from me instead of having the teacher do so." I said.

"Like in my pants, again? haha" Ryan laughed.

"Okay, maybe not like that." I joined in the laughing with him remembering about the earlier events.

We took a seat in our next class and took notes, listened. Finally the class ended. I dropped things off at my locker and went back to the class that I got my phone taken away in the first place.

"Sir, Can I get my phone back please?" I asked

"Here, just make sure I don't catch you with it again."

"Won't happen again." I said before walking out of his room.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" I shouted at Ryan when I saw him at the bus stop.

"Hahah, don't text in class next time then." He said smirking.

"Shut up." I said while turning on my phone.

I got about 5 text messages from Justin. I decided that he deserved a call back.

Ring, ring, ring ... still ringing...

What the hell? I hung up, looked at the time then called again.

"haha, Justy, stop it." I heard some girl whisper.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Is Justin there?" I asked hoping that I was wrong about what was going on in my head.

"No, how did you get his number?" She said while laughing.

"Is Justin Bieber there?" I asked once again more sternly.

"NO! Now leave us alone." WAS SHE STUPID?

"Who is it? Give me the phone." I heard Justin's voice say on the other line.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Yeah, we're over. Bye douchebag." I hung up feeling extremely pissed off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I felt my eyes sting due to them tearing up and my eyeliner starting to run. I was not going to let a tear escape from my eyes. Hell no. No. No. No. No. Fuck. I found myself crying. I'm crying over Justin again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ryan there looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't give a fuck either." I said and walked toward my house.

It was a long walk. Probably an hour or so. I didn't feel like catching a bus and having people see me all teary eyed up. I didn't want to explain to anyone either. I needed time to think.

Ryan caught up to me and just walked with me to my house.

"Take this." He offered.

I looked to my left to see him holding out a tissue.

"You carry tissue around with you?" I asked laughing a little.

"You never know. Just in this jacket." He strugged.

"Haha. Thanks." I took the tissue and wiped my eyes.

I see my eyeliner turning the tissue black. Fuck. I probably look like a raccoon right now.

"Let's go back to my house, I want to show you something that might cheer you up." Ryan said and pulled me toward his house.

We walked in silence. I stopped crying. I was just mad right now. Nothing else. Pure hatred for Justin Bieber once again.

Ryan opened the door to his house and we walked in. No one was home yet. I took my shoes off, set my jacket and backpack down. I took a seat on the sofa.

"Wait here." Ryan said and walked upstairs to his room.

I looked around. I haven't been here in a while. Nothing changed much, just some new decorations on the wall. A few new plants. I think he got a new TV.

"Look behide you." Ryan said.

I turned around to see Ryan holding a huge domo bear!

"OH MY GOSH! What's this for?" I gasped and stood up from the sofa I was sitting on.

"From Vegas. I said I would get you something." Ryan handed it to be smiling.

"I didn't think you were serious!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Well I was. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked smiling the whole time.

"How much was it?" I asked wanting to pay him back.

"Doesn't matter." He said

"Tell me. I wanna pay you back."

"No, it's alright. It's a present." Ryan insisted.

"You sure? It's no big deal I can pay you back." I asked once again to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thank you so much!" I said and gave him another hug.

"Your welcome, Vanessa." Ryan said.

"What did you get-" I was interrupted by my phone.

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. The screen said "Justin 3" Hell no am I talking to this bastard.

I pressed ignored and turned my attention back to Ryan. We both took a seat down on his sofa with my Domo bear on my lap.

"Sorry bout that. As I was saying. What did you get Chaz?" I asked.

"Chaz? Black Ops. I heard his sister broke his." Ryan laughed.

I did too. I heard my phone ring from the coffee table in front of us. Probably Justin. Or maybe my parents. I reached up and grabbed it.

Justin. I was about to press ignore again until Ryan said

"Let me talk to him."

"Whatever. Here." I handed him my phone.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

I ignored them and just stared straight. Since the room was really quiet except for their talking, I could hear what Justin was saying.

"Ryan? Give Vanessa the phone." Justin instructed. What a bitch.

Ryan tapped me lightly to get my attention. He held his hand out for me to take the phone.

"I don't ever wanna talk to him again." I said loudly so Justin could hear me.

"Vanessa? BABY! Just let me explain please!" Justin shouted.

"Hang up now." I told Ryan.

"WAIT! RYAN DON'T! PLEASE! Vanessa, just give me 5 minutes please!" Justin begged.

"Justin has never tried to get a girl that left him back before. You should listen to his side of the story." Ryan told me.

"What is it?" I asked taking the phone from Ryan and setting it on speaker. Nothing Ryan shouldn't hear.

"Vanessa, I love you. I'm sorry. She was just a friend! We didn't do anything! I swear!" Justin said.

"Correction, you haven't done anything, YET." I emphasized the 'yet'.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't planning for it to go far! I was just comforting her since she just broke up with her boyfriend! I love you! I promise." Justin gushed on.

"Shut up. I don't need any shit from you. Go comfort your "friend" she needs you, I don't. I have Ryan, at least whenever he comforts other people's girlfriends, he doesn't end up fucking them!" I was starting to tear up again.

"I wasn't going to have sex with her!" Justin shouted back.

"Blow job counts as sex in my world! It's still oral sex!" I shouted back.

"WE WERE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Justin shouted. I heard a thump on the other side.

Was he seriously so pissed off that he was taking his anger out on his surroundings?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" I shouted at him. Standing up myself.

"You can't make me, bitch." Justin said back in a low voice.

"You know what, I don't give a fuck about you anymore. You can go die if you want." I hung up after that.

I felt Ryan wrap his arms around me. I was crying now. I turned around and hugged Ryan back. I cried into his shoulder. I just cried all my feelings out. All my anger, sadness, all the pain I felt.

"Okay, you done?" Ryan asked.

I looked up, my makeup was probably everywhere now. I could see some on his shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt." I said.

Fuck. I was getting the hiccups now, great. Sarcasm intended.

"It's fine. But are you fine?" Ryan asked.

"I suppose. I'll be back, I gotta use the washroom." I stood up, u wanted to clean my makeup off first.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! Like a raccoon! My eyes were puffy and red. My lips were dry,

I took some toilet paper, got it wet and tried to remove my makeup that way. I got most of them off, at least it wasn't all smudged all over my face anymore. I gave up and threw the paper in the toilet and flushed. I washed my hands before leaving.

"Wanna just watch a movie?" Ryan asked when I got back.

"No, I need to go home now. I'm sleepy. How about another time?" I asked feeling extremely tired.

"Sure. I'll text you tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the toy." I picked up my stuffed toy and gave Ryan a hug again.

"No problem, take care. If you need anything, my phone's on 24/7." Ryan smiled at me.

Somehow this made me smile too. He always knew what to say and when to say it. I love Ryan.

"I know. Remember that time I called you at like 4am cause I couldn't sleep and you stayed on the phone with me until I fell asleep?" I asked.

"How can I not? You fell asleep like 5 minutes after calling me!" Ryan laughed. I did too.

"Haha. Great time." I smiled.

"Yup. If you need, just do that tonight, I don't mind." He smiled.

I did too. I didn't say anything. I knew I didn't have to. Just our smile said everything words couldn't express.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I came home by taking the bus. I got there in time for dinner.

"Hey, sweetie. What's that your holding?" My mom asked when I walked in.

"Ryan got me it from Las Vegas." I answered and just left for my room.

"Dinner's ready. Come down whenever!" My mom shouted after me.

I didn't reply to her. I just felt numb. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be alone for time to think. Obviously not about my relationship with Justin anymore. I broke up with him, I don't want to get back with him either. I just wanted to think about my feelings for Ryan and how I was going to forget about Justin.

I was starting to develop very light, faint feelings for Ryan. All the times he's been there for me. Mainly today. I owe him big time for today. Having to hear his 2 best friends fight with each other must be hard for him. I should call him and apologize later.

First, I need a shower and change into my most comfortable and favorite pajamas. Thank God I don't have any homework tonight. I could use the time to think.

I took a long shower, I cried in there, the last time I would cry over Justin Bieber. I got out and got dressed. I blew dry my hair and got some dinner. I ate and left to my room with a bottle of flavored water. I didn't want to leave my room for a drink. I plan to just die in there.

Just kidding. I just wanted my parents to leave me alone and not ask about anything.

I laid down on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. I couldn't close my eyes. I was feeling so tired, yet my mind wasn't letting me rest.

I heard my ringtone. Who the fuck was calling me now? I got up, walked over to my jeans and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Vanessa. I'm sorry. Can I please come see you tomorrow and we can talk in person, please?" Justin's voice.

"No. Now leave me alone." I replied back rudely.

"Please, baby girl. I miss you like hell. I just want to talk and sort this out. I can't stand fighting with you. I love you." Justin begged.

"Whatever. Come if you want." I was about to hang up.

I just gave in. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him over something so stupid.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. I'll let you rest now. Sweet dreams." I heard Justin say.

"Kay." I hung up without a bye.

I was about to put my phone down when I heard it ring again.

"Hello, Chaz." I said laying back down on my bed.

"Hey, you sound down. I guess you heard, wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"The thing Ryan told you."

"Ryan said he got me a toy. Nothing depressing." I said getting curious.

"Oh. Nevermind then. He will. I gotta go. Bye!"

"WAIT! I know you don't. Now tell me what it is." I sat up on my bed wanting to know what the news was.

"Ryan'll tell you." Chaz said.

"No, Chaz. Just tell me. Please." I pleaded.

"Umm…" Chaz hesitated.

"I'll bake you cookies. Any kind you want." I bribed.

"Fine, but don't tell Ryan I told you." He caved in.

"I won't. Now spill already!" I rushed him.

"Did Ryan get to the part that Justin was doing drugs yet?" Chaz asked innocently.

"JUSTIN'S DOING WHAT?" I screamed standing straight up.

"Ryan told me so. He said that he caught Justin buying drugs from a guy in an ally in Las Vegas." Chaz confirmed his sources.

"Let me call Ryan, I'll get back to you on this."

"Kay. Remember-"

"Yeah. You didn't tell me. I'll just bring it up to him somehow."

"Good. And I want chocolate chips, please."

"Alright. I'll bring them on Friday. Sorry I need to get some ingredients though."

"That's alright. Kay, good night, Nessa."

"Good night, Chaz."

He hung up after that. I pressed Ryan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"I knew you would call!" Ryan said.

"Haha. Yeah. Let's talk." I started.

"Alright. What's up?" he asked.

I laid back down on my bed. I'll just get information out of his kid slowly. Might as well get comfortable.

Good thing I had my water bottle. We talked about a lot of things. School, interest, then Justin came up during our conversation about Black Ops.

"Justin, does he have other obsessions?" I asked remember about my mission to get information out of Ryan again.

"Obsessions? Not that I know of." Ryan said while sounding like he was thinking back.

He didn't hesitate when he said that. I don't think he's hiding it from me. Just maybe wasn't on his mind.

"Really? Everyone has more than one obsession. Remember my far far far far far uncle that was a drug addict?" I asked bringing up the topic.

"Oh. Um…" Ryan started.

"Yeah?" I asked drawing it out of him.

"I gotta tell you something…" Ryan started.

"Oh yeah, you said you had to during lunch today, what was it?" I asked. Finally getting closer to what I wanted.

"I don't know any other way to say this, so I'll just come straight out and say it." Ryan said.

"That's the best way to do things." I added.

"Justin's doing drugs. I saw him buying it with my own to eyes." Ryan said out in one breathe but slow enough for me to hear.

I decided to just play dumb for a little.

"Are you sure it was him, though?" I asked, playing surprised.

"Yeah. I went up to him and we talked about it. I warned him that you don't like smokers, druggies, others…" Ryan said.

"That's true, I don't. What'd he say?" I asked wanting more information.

"He avoided the drug topic."

"Oh. What did he buy? Like what type of drugs?"

"I don't know, he hid it real quick." Ryan said truthfully.

"Thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it." I thanked Ryan for the probably billionth time today.

"No problem. I just thought that you should know." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I should. He's coming to see me tomorrow. He said he wants to work things out. I doubt anything will work out. My mind's made up."

"You're really gonna stay with your decision of leaving him?" Ryan asked.

"Yup. Plus, I'm starting to like someone else…" I hinted.

"Oh, who?" Ryan asked.

"Not telling. Now it's getting late, we have school tomorrow. Good night, Ryan." I said.

"C'mon, tell me. Tomorrow, kay?"

"Maybe. Haha I'm not sure if The feeling's mutual." I confessed.

"Well, he's a lucky guy. I thought I was in line next. Guess not." Ryan said.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He didn't say "just kidding" at the end. Sometimes we have those moments when we would kid around about stuff, but this time. I'm not sure. Maybe he does feel the same way back? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

"Haha. Good night, Ryan."

"Yup, good night, Vanessa. Sweet dreams."

"You too. Bye"

I hung up after hearing him say bye back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I got up the next morning feeling happy. I thought about the what ifs of Ryan and I dating. That would be rgreat, but on the other side of me that still loves Justin says that it'll break his heart.

My life's so complicated. I sighed. I got dressed, ate then left. I met Ryan at the bus stop as usual. We chatted on our way there.

Class was just normal, some homework that I tired to finish in my free, spare, study hall, whatever you want to call it class.

I received a text from Justin saying that he's in town and that he would like to meet after school.

I replied with "There's nothing to talk about. We're done."

He texted back instantly saying he still wants to talk, maybe there was a way to fix it all. I didn't reply to that text.

5 minutes later, I got another one from him saying he'll pick me up after school.

I just put my phone away after and finished my homework.

Ryan and I had lunch like always. Chaz wanted to join us today. He took my hand and wrote "Bake Chaz cookies" on my palm for me to remember.

I took his, wrote "I know." back just to leave ink on his hand like he did with mine. We all had a good laugh about it.

I was feeling fine, not anxious about seeing Justin again afterschool. Part of me moved on. I know the rest will soon follow after it.

Class began again, no homework from it luckily.

The bell rang signaling that school ended. I went to my locker and packed all my things up. Put on my jacket and grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I texted Ryan telling him I'd be going with Justin afterschool. He said alright.

I wasn't sure how I was going to meet Justin. Do I look for his car? Will he come after everyone left? No idea. I was just walking around while everyone piled onto the bus or walked home. There was only a few people around me left waiting for their parents. I looked around, no black range rover.

All of a sudden, I felt 2 arms wrap around me from behind. I jumped at first until I knew that it was Justin. He loves to hug me from behind when I'm not looking.

"Hey, I missed you." Justin said kissing the top of my head.

"Hi." I replied. Just that.

I felt Justin take a step closer and felt him press himself against me. His crotch was against my ass now. His body and mine incredibly close together. His grip around me also tightened for a second, then it relaxed.

I pulled away and turned to face him. He looks sexy. I haven't seen him in about 5 days and he comes back looking sexier than when he left. Damn. I kept all that to myself though.

"Talk. You said you wanted to." I said in a monotone voice.

"V, don't be so cold to me. No kiss? I haven't seen you in a long time." He said.

What the fuck? He was acting a little different today. I looked up to his eyes. They were glazed.

"You plan to talk to me when you're high? Really? You don't even respect me enough to talk to me when you're fucking sober?" I asked getting mad.

"Whaaaat? No, I'm not." He tried to cover it up.

"Bro, fuck off. Go home. I'm done talking." I said turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" I felt Justin grab onto my wrist.

"What?" I spun around at him.

"Come to my house? Nothing a little make up sex can't fix." Justin said winking at me.

"Let go. You never had the fucking intention to talk." I pulled my hand away.

"No, Vanessa. Don't." Justin said pulling me into an embrace.

"Justin! LET GO!" I said trying to push him off of me.

"No, come with me!" He said pulling me towards his car.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and kicked him in the balls.

I ran after that. I held onto my bag as tight as I could and ran. I had to get to a more public place with lots of people around as fast as possible. Justin's high. He can't think straight. He just knows he wants me, he doesn't realize that he could have raped me right there and then.

My vision was getting worst each second. I was starting to cry. I don't know if it was out of anger or fear of what could have happened back there. Either way, I wanted- no. I needed to see Ryan now. I'll get to a crowded place, call Ryan. He'll come. I know he will.

I was running, my vision was terrible. I blinked. When I did, I collided with someone. Their arms went around me to keep me from falling.

"Whoa, calm down! What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked.

I know this voice! It's Ryan! Oh my gosh! I didn't reply, I just wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest once again. I felt safe in his arms. Like how I used to when Justin wasn't like how he is now.

"Vanessa, where's Justin? What happened?" Ryan questioned.

"He's… He's fucking high when he said he wanted to talk to me! Then he tried to pull me into his car and drive back to his place!" I said when I calmed down a bit.

I knew that when I said drive back to his place, he knows I was talking about how Justin wanted sex. The fact I ran and was crying probably gave away how I felt dangerous in the situation and I was probably about to get rape by Justin.

Raped by Justin Bieber. Teen pop sensation, sounds weird. I can't believe it myself. Well Justin is a different person then who his fans know him as.

"Want me to go beat the shit out of him?" Ryan asked after hearing my story.

"No. Let's just leave. I'm gonna change my number. Don't give it to him, please." I asked.

"I won't. Do you want to go back home or my place?" Ryan asked.

"Mine, please." I replied.

Ryan put his arm around my waist. I put mine around his and we walked the rest of the way to my house.

During the way, Ryan made small talk to distract me from what happened earlier. It was helping, a lot.

Half way there it started to rain.

"HURRY!" Ryan grabbed my hand and we ran in the rain.

"Wait! Haha." I said pulling back.

"Are you crazy? You'll get sick!" Ryan yelled and tried to pull me again.

"I like the rain. Plus, it's not that heavy." I said looking up at the sky.

"Still, it's rain." Ryan insisted.

Our hands still interwinded.

"Wanna know who I like now?" I asked out of the blue.

I just felt that it was the right time to tell him. In the rain, when we should be getting to the nearest roof.

"Tell me later." Ryan said

"No, now or never." I smiled at him.

"Fine. Since we're already wet. Who?" Ryan gave up and stood next to me.

"The one I kiss." I went on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

I pulled back to see a stunned looking Ryan. I bit my bottom lip fearing his answer to me.

"Me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" I hesitated a bit.

Ryan smiled and kissed me on the lips. It was sweet. The rain around us, his lips on mine. It felt magical. I stepped closer and so did Ryan. He wrapped his arms around me as mine went to his neck.

We pulled away after a minute. I had this cheeky smile on my face while he grinned at me.

"Do you, maybe wanna go out with me?" Ryan asked blushing.

"Of course!" I laughed.

Ryan smiled big. I felt really happy at this point. I forgot about everything that happened earlier. Justin Bieber no longer exsisted in my world at that moment. Everything felt right being in Ryan's arms.

"Well, you can't if your sick! So let's go?" He asked.

"Haha. Yeah. Let's go." Our fingers interwinded and we ran the rest of the way home.

"We're here. Do you have the key?" Ryan asked me.

"Um, yeah. I reached into my bag and pulled it out.

I heard Ryan's phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Alright… I'll be right there. Bye mom, yeah. I love you too." He whispered the last part.

"Sorry, Vanessa. My grandma just arrived. I have to get home."

"Oh. That's alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled, understanding the situation.

"Yeah. Bye, need anything just call me." Ryan said

"I know. It's on 24/7." I said quoting him.

We smiled and he bent down to kiss me on my cheek. I blushed.

"Bye, Ryan." I waved at him.

"Bye!" He waved back.

I unlocked my door and walked in. I took off all my wet clothes and laid on my bed thinking about what just happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Justin's Point of View:**

A week has passed since I last saw Vanessa. I don't even remember why I smoked weed before going go to see her. I think it was because I thought if I was high, I would agree with her and things would go more smoothly. I just wanted her back.

That turned out just peachy, didn't it? I called her, it said out of service. I called Ryan and Chaz to see if they had her new number. I knew Ryan did, he's just being a dick and won't give it to me. Chaz was probably given specific orders not to give it to me. No one spilled even a single digit.

I signed onto twitter. I checked her twitter. Her picture was one of her and Ryan. It was them kissing each other on the lips with those fishy lips poses. It wasn't the one we took as a fake.

It was a real one. Are they dating? This cannot be happening. No, it can't be. I checked Ryan's. It was him and Vanessa holding hands from the back walking down the street was his background. His profile picture was him and her hugging,

No, they are dating. I tweeted

"Thanks for supporting your friends. You're just kicking them down. Low move."

Minutes later I went back on Ryan's twitter. He tweeted

"You brought it onto yourself. Treat a girl right and she'll treat you right."

I felt hurt. I felt betrayed. By my own best friend since we were 5 years old! He's dating the love of my life. He stole her from me. What a great friend he is. Fuck this.

I tweeted back

"Whatever. Have fun with that bitch. If she told she she's a virgin, she's lying."

I don't give a fuck about what my fans think anymore. It's mainly their fault that I'm not dating Vanessa. If they would just back off and let me live my life a little without going crazy about any girl I hang out with.

Vanessa. That slut. We break up for a week and she's already onto my ex-best friend with pictures of them together all over the Internet? Whore.

I refreshed twitter.

"Wow. Fucking dickless move. She never lied about anything."

Ryan was seriously starting shit with me over the internet? Me? With over 7 million followers? He should know who he's messing with. Where does he think all of his followers are from? Most of them are my "beliebers" following him!

"Whatever. Just know I was there first. Picking up my trash. Have fun." I tweeted really not caring anymore.

I hate my beliebers now. Everything was their fault! I wish I never had obsessive fans like them! Why can't I have normal ones instead of crazy psycho 10 year olds stalking me?

If they like good boy Bieber, I'll show them who I really am. They'll hate my guts afterward. I should be allowed to be seen in public holding hands with my girlfriends! I shouldn't have to hide. If they were truly my fans, they shouldn't care who I'm with and be happy that I'm happy. Let's put that to the test.

As if instantly, I got thousands of replies from fans going like "wtf." stuff like that. I really couldn't care less.

I ignored all of them. I went back on Ryan's to see if he said anything back. His newest tweet was

"You're a fucking asshole. Think you're that good in bed? Haha, think again, douche - Vanessa"

Ouch. That hit a nerve.

"I didn't hear you complaining while you were under me screaming my name." I tweeted without shame.

I saw a tweet from my phone that Chaz sent from twitter. I get my friend's and people close to me's tweets sent to my phone so I can catch everything. The tweet read

"Justin, their happy. Leave them alone."

My eyes widened. Chaz was going against me? How dare he! I saw another one coming from Christian

"Such a shame when you lose your friend's loyalty and he loses his #girlrespect."

I saw one from Caitlin

"I'll always be here for you. I support you guys all the way!" She mentioned Ryan in the tweet.

All of my closest friends are all against me now. I couldn't believe this. I just starred at my computer screen in shock. I went to Ryan's twitter to see him RT all of those tweets.

Fucking friends they are. Leaving me at a time like this. They shouldn't be choosing her over me! I saw that they all unfollowed me. I returned that favor and blocked all of them. But yet, I was still following Vanessa.

I slammed my computer screen in anger. I looked around, my face was probably all red now. I saw the stupid couch that she and Ryan sat on. I walked over and flipped it. I kicked it across the room. The coffee table. I flipped the glass piece off causing it to shatter all over my hardwood floor. I picked my laptop up and threw it against my flat screen tv. Both fell back and broke.

I went to the nearest wall and punched it. My hand was probably bruised but I didn't care. I used my left hand and punched the wall again. This time it actually went into the wall. I'm pretty sure it was bleeding.

I couldn't feel the physical pain. All I felt was anger, hatred and I wanted to destroy more things. I walked around my house throwing, kicking all I could. I tried to get all of my anger out that way.

After 30 minutes screaming and destroying everything I could lay hands on, I sat down with my back against my bed. I sat on the carpet that we almost had sex on for the first time.

I couldn't take it anymore. I remembered her. I wanted her back in my arms. I missed her. I was going crazy without her. Knowing she's probably in Ryan's arms right now made me feel all sort of negative emotions. My eyes were finally giving in. The realization that she hated me even more after what I just said on twitter, I cried. I put my head on my knees, my hands were holding my head, I cried. I sobbed into my knees until I fell asleep. All I wanted was to start all over.


	27. Chapter 27

**Justin's Point of View:**

The first month without talking to any of my friends. Since I unfollowed and blocked all of them, I no longer have them on mobile alert. Was this really the end of our friendship? They were with me from the very start. Now, I don't have any roots with my old life other than my family.

After my mom found out that I destroyed the house, I got grounded, which was hard for her since I just can't be a normal 17 years old and stay home anymore. I had to go to places, meet fans. What surprised me was my twitter followers didn't go down. It didn't go up by a lot, but it didn't go down. I guess I finally know that I can still be myself and have fans that love me.

She took the grounding off and just took away my now broken laptop and my phone. Whenever someone wanted to get a hold of me, they would have to call Kenny. Kenny was like my new best friend. I told him whatever was on my mind. He understood where I was coming from. He helped me recover little by little from my break up. He told me to get another girl and move on.

I tried. I found that I just looked for girls that have things in common with Vanessa. Mainly appearance. I hooked up with this blonde once and I got her to dye her hair brown, wear contacts and dress more like Vanessa. Everything I was ever interested in had things to do with her.

Music was hard to write. All I could think of was depressing songs. All I ever listened to was depressing songs. I made a music video for my song "That Should Be Me" I got the girl to look as close to Vanessa as possible. The guy didn't really matter.

The plot just went how the song went. She left me, she was seen with the new guy while I stayed in the back being depress like I am now. I cried many times during the shooting of it since I couldn't get over Vanessa. The video just made me think of it even more.

One good thing that came out was I started to date my co-star that played Vanessa. I didn't love her as much as I loved Vanessa. No, I didn't love her at all. I just liked her. She was nothing more. We stayed for a good 6 months before I got over her and broke it off.

The past year, all I did was take girls out, fuck them. No love. I stopped thinking about Vanessa everyday. Things got better when Eminem agreed to record a song with me. That was when my music all changed. I didn't write any puppy love stuff anymore, nothing like "One Less Lonely Girl" ever came from me anymore. My music grew, like I did.

I rapped, I sang a little. I changed a lot. I stopped writing about girls, I started to write about women. The first song I released with my new music was something like "Not Afraid". About how I changed, how things wouldn't go back to how it was.

I gained a lot of new fans after that. Some of my "beliebers" liked the new me. Some stopped and moved on. I didn't care. I know I gained a lot of respect from guys and now I have even amount of male and female fans. Life was going fine. My voice got deeper, sometimes I sound a little like Lil Wayne. That scratchy sort of voice. Girls love it, I also love it. I have a voice some what like Lil Wayne's! How kickass is that?

I started to do music with Lil Wayne, Drake, Kanye. The clean little Justin Bieber was now long gone. I changed a lot. I still do drugs. I drink, I did all sort of bad things that I shouldn't be doing.

Girls come and go. I didn't care. My mom doesn't approve of how much I changed, but she still supported me. Our relationship got worst and worst. To a point where I moved out when I turned 18. I live alone. I brought girls home almost every night. I have changed a lot.

I did notice all of my changes. I got new friends. Developed new feelings during the past 3 years. I'm 19 now. I have shorter hair than I did when I was 16. No longer that mop head style. I spiked mine up. Girls seemed to love it. My clothing style was probably one of the only things that didn't change a lot. I don't walk around with chains hanging down. I still wore what I did. Maybe more leather. On the days when my hair isn't spiked up, I had a messy do. Something like Robert Pattinson's. Just not greasy. Gross.

My body grew like I did. I am now 6"1. I have a clear 6 pack without the need to flex. My arms are bigger now. Not like a body builder, but I'm not scrawny anymore. I have muscles.

My twitter followers went up. I now own the title of most followed and most liked on Twitter and Facebook. Beat Lady Gaga. Publicity was still a huge thing around me. I date SOME fans now. Just mainly take them out. Then if I had fun, we'd go back to my house for more. One thing that haven't changed since I was 16 was

I can still make your girlfriend scream louder than you can.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Clearing some things up, if you didn't get it. It's been 3 years since they broke up. Justin doesn't know how any of his old friends are doing. He's just been going on with his own life. Justin's now 19. Throughout this chapter, I went over how those 3 years went. How Justin changed during them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I slipped my left leg into my black skinny jeans, then my right leg. Pulled the zipper and button it up. I grabbed my white blouse and put it on. I added a dark purple cardigan and I looked into the mirror to see myself.

I have shoulder length hair curled and my eyes lined lightly. I'll probably cry when I see him anyways. My eyes have gotten darker since then, it's no longer hazel, but a light brown now. No sign of winkle yet. At the age of 19 and I'm worried about wrinkle already. I'm too old for my age. I laughed at myself silently at that.

I smiled. Applied some lip gloss. I heard my phone ring from my table and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HEEY! ARE YOU READY?" I heard my annoying loud cousin but my best friend over the other line.

"Yeah, when are you coming?" I asked.

"I'm at your door right now! Come on out! We don't wanna be late, now do we?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll be right out!" I apologized and hung up.

On my way out I grabbed my purse and my keys. I put on my black flats before leaving my house.

I put my phone and house keys in my purse and closed it. I got into the passenger seat of her car and closed the door. Seat belt first.

"Let's go. You excited?" She asked.

"Way too excited." I smiled the whole way.

I popped her CD that she put all of the songs we loved on in and we sang, rapped along. I couldn't believe this. I was really going to go see him!

We stopped at a stop light when she said something that made my heart drop.

"Can I see the tickets? Give me the VIP lanyard too."

"I thought you had them?" I asked.

"No, I gave it to you." she said turning to look at me.

Oh shit… I remember now! I left it on my dresser! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

"It's at home. Shit"

"WHAT?"

Stacy yelled and turned the car around. She passed most stop lights and took ally ways to get back to my house faster.

"VANESSA, WE WILL MISS THE FUCKING SOUNDCHECK! WE WON'T GET TO SEE HIM UP CLOSE OR ASK HIM QUESTIONS! FUCK YOU!" She screamed at me.

"Calm your tits. We'll make it… I hope."

"Yeah, you better hope."

She stopped at my front door. I got out and ran to my house and opened the door. I didn't bother to take off my shoes. I just ran right in to my room and grabbed the tickets, VIP, backstage passes and ran back out.

As soon as I got in and closed the door, she sped off. This girl shouldn't be allowed to drive. Not even a bike.

We drove to the concert arena. Girls, guys, there was a lot of people here. Stacy finally found a parking lot. We got out, I checked my phone for the time.

"STACE! WE HAVE TO HURRY! IT ALREADY STARTED!" I screamed at her.

"RUN!" She yelled back and grabbed my hand to yank me along with her.

We tried to push pass people once "excuse us" didn't work. So many people. A lot were trying to sneak in. Of course there was security everywhere keeping girls out.

We showed the security guy at the door our passes and he let us in. Stacy and I were too exited we screamed when we saw him on stage.

Eminem was answering questions. He saw us and smiled. We screamed at that too. We joined everyone else who was already there. In that big room. There was about 30 girls. With us. 32.

"So, are there 32 people here?" Eminem asked from the stage.

"YES!" We all screamed.

"Good, now. I have a special guest today. When he joins me, I want you guys to scream as loud for him as you can! Got that?" He asked.

We all screamed. Stacy and I have been loving him since I was 16. Since after the break up.

Well I have been loving him since 16. Who knows how long Stacy have been loving him. Eminem was my favorite artist.

Ryan and I are no longer together. Ryan left to go to Hollywood after a director found his work on YouTube and got interested. We still talk, just not as much. I miss him very much. I know he's in a better place now. Kay, that sounded like he died. No he didn't. Still living healthy as a horse.

My attention focused back on Eminem. The soundcheck was amazing. I'm glad I spent that extra summer vacation job on his concert tickets. I have a job, just not a really steady one. I'm planning to become a fashion designer or a hair stylist. Just haven't picked one yet. So I'm still living off my parents.

After the soundcheck, Eminem had to go backstage to get ready. We took our rightful seat and waited for the show to begin. There was about an hour and a half left until it begins.

Stacy and I decided to walk out and maybe go buy some merchandise while we waited.

I got an Eminem shirt and those silicon bracelet that said "Eminem" all over it. I wore the bracelet but I put the shirt in my purse instead. It'll be a souvenir from this day.

On our way back, we got some ice cream. I stayed in line. It was a very long line.

Stacy and I heard screaming all of a sudden. WAS EMINEM OUTSIDE? I wondered. We looked all around and saw a huge group of people following someone. They were in the middle of the crowd so we couldn't see anything but the top of his head. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing anyone else here so I stayed while Stacy went to check it out.

She came back 5 minutes later to order with me.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I dunno. Too crowded." We ordered and left to go inside with everyone else.

The lights were dimmed down. There was a countdown. We screamed every time 5 minutes passed by, bringing us closer to seeing Eminem perform live.


	29. Chapter 29

**Justin's Point of View:**

I put on my white skinny jeans, black v-neck, my dog tag necklace gracing my neck and my ray-ban sunglasses on my head since it was still bright outside. I left my hair messy today. It was just… Messy. Not like bed head, but not like sex hair either. I run my hands through my hair, that's all.

I walked out from the back entrance to look at the crowd before the concert. Eminem should be doing soundcheck right now. He asked me to join him tonight and sing our song together. I wasn't planned on this. No one should know that I came since it was all just planned between us last night when he found out I was coming back in town.

I was about to walk out from the bushes and spy a little around the parking lot. There was a lot of people here. I saw some little kids, as in 13 year olds screaming their head off. They had his shirt on walking around. I smiled. I remembered my first concert. The My World tour. I just finished my latest tour 3 months ago ending it in Atlanta like my first tour.

I was going to open for Eminem like how he opened for me once tonight. I looked through the crowd. I saw a car pull up. Out walked this girl with shoulder length hair in the sexiest looking body ever. Her hair curled, skinny jeans looking so good on her. Her cleavage was showing a little with her shirt. I bit my lips checking out this hottie. Then my eyes widened when I saw her face.

It was Vanessa. I still remember her. I felt my heart skip a beat seeing her again. I couldn't forget her face. Never. She was running towards the door. I guess she had passes to be in there right now with some other people. I saw her run, my eyes following her until she got in the door and out of sight.

I gasped. Vanessa. Every feeling, every memory from before came back. I've worked so hard to push all of those feelings and memory in a box and lock it all away. Now it's all coming back out and at me. I needed to stabilize myself before I fall over. I grabbed onto the first thing I saw which was a random car. I couldn't believe this. I haven't seen her in 3 years and now she's even more gorgeous than ever. The way she screamed when she came running into that door with some girl by her side. She's still the old her. Her cute self. I miss her. All I wanted was a closer look at her. She probably still hates me from what happened before.

I took a minute or so to take it all in. I smiled. I will be performing in front of her tonight. I remembered back to the first time we met. Ryan brought her in to my soundcheck and that was when I fell for her. My smiled disappeared when I remembered about Ryan. I miss him too. I haven't thought of him until today. I swallowed and pushed back the tears. I needed to get into my outfit for tonight now.

I forgot everything and just walked out from the parking lot. I heard screams and screams and I found myself surrounded by girls.

Finally. Probably after like half an hour, I finally got myself to the door and I sprinted to my dressing room. I bumped into people as I was racing pass them. I'm the opening and it's almost time. I stripped my outfit and changed. I grabbed my microphone that the lady handed to me when I was standing backstage and got ready.

I figured that since Vanessa went inside for the soundcheck, she probably got VIP seats which is very close to the front of the stage. I tried to look around for her when I performed, no luck. The lights were too bright for me to see anything. Plus the fog. Fuck. I guess I'll see her backstage if she has backstage passes for after the show.

Eminem did his thing, when it was time for me and him to sing, I walked out and did a solo shoutout.

"Hey, I miss you! Come see me after? Please. I just want to talk." And the music began.

Eminem didn't mind me. He knew everything about Vanessa and I. I told him about it. I was going crazy with drugs when we first broke up, he was the one that helped me from becoming an addict. This feeling, knowing that I get to see her again, it feels better than being under the influence of drugs. I smiled the whole time and looked forward to after the show.

Yes! The show ended and people were starting to leave. Finally! I get to see her again! I waited and waited and waited. At last they were letting people in if they had backstage passes. I was standing with Eminem. We decided to allow pictures if they wanted any. There wasn't many people with backstage passes anyways.

I saw Vanessa. She walked towards Eminem. Then stopped when she saw me. Her eyes turned cold. I saw her look at me, then at Eminem with girls around us. We took pictures with them. Vanessa and the girl she was with was last in the line. Good. More time to actually talk to them. Their smart.

Flashes after flashes of the girls with their camera. We had Kenny take the pictures for them. They thanked us and all received a hug and left one by one.

Vanessa and the girl came up next. The girl screamed while Vanessa ignored me and focused on Eminem. She smiled at how the girl was screaming in Eminem's face. I missed her smile. 3 years without seeing it. I missed her. All I wanted was to hug her.

"Vanessa." I spoke out to get her attention.

Everyone's attention turned to me. But all I could focus on was the way she looked at me. For once that night, it wasn't cold.

"Justin. How are you?" She asked and smiled.

My heart dropped. I almost cried. She just asked me how I was doing! SHE STARTED THE CONVERSATION WITH ME!

"I'm good, yourself?" I asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Then she turned away and back to Eminem.

"Um, Justin. I have something to give to Vanessa and Stacy." he motioned to the girl with Vanessa.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you and Vanessa get it please? It's in a box, in my dressing room." He said and smiled.

Was he helping me get some alone time with Vanessa? I looked to Vanessa who was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Sure." I replied back, stunned he did so. Plus the fact I could be in a room alone with Vanessa again.

I turned on my heels praying to God that Vanessa would follow along. I heard footsteps behind me. YES! I wanted to jump and fist pump right then, but I controled myself.

We got to a door and I opened it.

"Ladies first." I held it open for her to walk in.

"Thanks." She said and walked in. I looked around.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Vanessa, can I hug you, please?" I asked unable to hold it in anymore.

"Um, why?" She asked looking at me.

"I really missed you." I confessed. The door was closed.

"You sure I'm not too much of a whore to hug you?" She asked with her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry about everything, can we start fresh, please?" I asked feeling hard to breathe.

"You've said that to me too many times already." She said and turned to walk towards the door.

I grabbed onto her wrist lightly, careful not to scare her. She looked back at me.

"Please." A tear escaped my eye and fell down my cheek.

I saw her expression softened after she saw it. I couldn't control myself anymore. I miss her too much. Everything came back to me all at once, the pain she caused me. Everything.

She slowly walked towards me wrapped her arms around me. My arms instantly went around her. I missed her too much to even stop crying now that I have her in my arms once again.

She pulled back. I felt her cup my face and wiped my tears away with her thumb.

"Justin, don't. I'm not worth it." She said and looked down.

"You're everything to me. You were back then, you still are. I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past 3 years." I wasn't lying. I tried to push the feelings away, I still thought of her though.

She didn't say anything. I pulled myself together and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. How I wanted to kiss her lips instead.

She looked up at me with a surprised expression on her face. I smiled. Her cheeks went pink. She looks so cute blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." I said and her cheek darkened.

I laughed at that. I hugged her again.

"Can I have your number again, please?" I asked, taking the risk of being turned down.

She smiled. I did too, until I saw her walk away from me and out the door. My smile faded. I then realized that the smile was a sad one. She didn't want to get involved with me again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I came back out with a single tear sliding down my face. I wiped away quickly. Nothing was going to ruin tonight. So Justin was that special guest Eminemu was talking about? I know Justin's music and himself have changed drastically over the past 3 years. I never listened to one of his songs though. If it was on the radio, I would change the station. If it was on the TV, I'd turn it off. I did everything in my power to forget about him.

"Sorry, we have to leave now. It was a pleasure meeting you." I said and pulled Stacy away with me.

I figured she knew something was wrong with me since I came back looking sad and pulled her away. She knew everything about Justin and I. Even how I lost my virginity to him.

We got into the car and drove off. The radio was off. It was just pure, awkward silence in the car ride back to my house. I looked out the window seeing all the car lights pass by.

"Can I sleep over? You need me right now." She offered.

"Yeah, my mom won't mind." I said back.

We got home. Stacy was sleeping over tonight, I know I needed to get this out on someone. Keeping it all inside me will only make me depress. She changed into one of my pajamas. We are just that close. We ordered pizza, brought it to my room and opened our drinks.

"Talk." She said.

"I saw Justin again." I began.

"No shit. I know that much, what happened in that room?" She asked while taking a bite of her pizza.

"He wanted a hug, I said no, he started to cry so I gave him one. He said he missed me and never stopped thinking about me for the past 3 years. Then asked for my number, I walked out on him." I gave her all details but the kiss on the cheek.

"Oh shit." Was all she could say.

The room went silent as I was thinking and so was she. We ate in silent until she broke the ice.

"I think you should give him another chance." She said looking at me seriously.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because he really loves you."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. If he doesn't love you, why is he still trying to get you back? It's been 3 years. He's famous! He could get any girl he wants, yet he still wants you." She looked me in the eye.

**Justin's Point of View:**

I opened the door to my flat and walked in. Turned on the lights. I collapsed down on my sofa and closed my eyes. My hands went up to rub them. I feel so drained. I saw her again for the first time in 3 years! Nothing good came out, just me with a broken heart again. Part of me wished I never saw her tonight. The other part was happy I did.

Where was Ryan? Why wasn't se with him? I wondered. I logged onto twitter, went on Ryan's and unblocked him, I followed him back. I tweeted him.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry. For everything." and waited for his reply. And waited, and waited. I guess he wasn't on right now. I unblocked Chaz, Christian and Caitlin and followed them all back with an apology sent to all.

I checked Vanessa's. I got her back on mobile alert to have her tweets sent to my phone once again. I don't plan on letting this go. I'll get her back. God gave me the chance to see her again tonight, it must be a sign.

I put my laptop away. I was about to go to my drugs to feel better, to numb my broken heart, then I remembered that Vanessa hates druggies. If I was planning to get back to her, I better start changing. First change was to get rid of all of them. I destroyed them all by packing them and throwing it all out in the garbage. I took a shower next. Cleaning my body of all the filth.

After that I took a seat and called my phone service provider. I changed my number. I gave too many girls my nunber, i dont need them calling and drama to start between Vanessa and I again. They did it for me instantly. It's great being Justin Bieber. Everything at my fingertips. The only one thing I want that money can't buy was Vanessa.

I called all the important people, Usher, my mom, Kenny, family and some celebrity friends to tell them I changed my number. I deleted all of the girls, my play toys in my contact lists, my drug dealer. Everyone like that. Leaving me with 95 contacts left in my phone. I want to fill it with my 100 most important people in my life. Ryan, Chaz, Christian, Caitlin and most of all; Vanessa.

I am starting as a fresh man today and so on. My goal in life was to marry Vanessa. I don't just love her, I'm in love with her. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to her in the morning and have her fall asleep in my arms at night.


	31. Chapter 31

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I woke up the next morning to see my cousin beside me, snoring lightly like she always had since we were little. I wonder if I snore at night? My cousin told me that I look very unattractive when I sleep. Whatever, not like I care much. No ones gonna spy on me when I sleep anyways.

I got out, took a shower and went to pull the cover off of her.

"HEY!" She yelled while blocking her eyes from the sunlight coming in from my window.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's 1 pm already!" I yelled back.

We stayed up late last night talking about things between Justin and I. Things wouldn't even happen again. He's just here for last night to do the concert anyways. Maybe visit his family, nothing more. I probably won't even see him ever again. I let that slide. What's done is done.

"Let me sleep in please!" She begged.

"Fine. I'm going out to buy a couple of things. Sleep all you want. Once I get back, you better be up." I warned her.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass out of here." She whined.

I changed into my jeans and a t-shirt and left with my purse. I went to Wal-Mart having to buy some more pancake mix, syrup, things like that. I was craving that for some reason. Might as well go out and get ingredients to make my lazy ass cousin some as well.

On my way there I saw some freaky ass guy just looking around. Whatever, people get weirder and weirder everyday. I shopped, paid before I left. I walked out with a bag in my hands and walked towards my car.

On my way through the parking lot I bumped into that freaky ass guy again.

"Watch where you're going, fool. This is confidential stuff for ." He said hugging his suitcase in his hand.

This nut job was announcing to the world that he has important things. What an idiot. What if I tried to steal if from him? Why the fuck would you even say that?

"Whatever, I'm not trying to steal it or anything." I replied back.

"Good. This costed a lot of money!" He said proudly.

What was in there? I got really curious now. He was holding a suitcase like those things you see in movies that those business men carry around looking all serious and shit. Like the ones where inside they keep the money, weapons, drugs-

Oh shit. It's for Justin. He sure doesn't need money in cash form. Weapons would just be dumb. What if it's drugs? I started to freak out. Have be come an addict? He can die from cancer! He can get cancer from drugs. That suitcase full of drugs, what if he got stupid from what happened last night and decided to use all of them? He can die from overdose drug usage! OH MY GOD.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I screamed and dropped my bag in my hands and lunged for the suitcase in his hands.

"NO! I WILL GET IN BIG TROUBLE IF FINDS OUT SOME GIRL SAW WHAT'S INSIDE!" He screamed and started to run.

I forgot everything and ran after him as if on impulse. I must have chased him a whole block or two. He ran towards a rich ass neighborhood. He ran to one of the high flat building. It's like apartments, but for rich people where they get the whole floor to themselves.

Was he seriously stupid enough to go find Justin? Probably since he ran into the building and into the elevator. Too bad the doors closed before I got a chance to slip on with him. I was about to take the stairs instead when I remembered that I didn't know which floor Justin was on. Fuck my life.

I ran back to the front lobby and decided to ask the guy that worked there.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which floor belongs to Justin Bieber?" I asked and gave him a smile.

"Go away. This isn't some play house for you. We can't give out information such as our guest's location." rude much.

"Please? It's an emergency." I pleaded.

"Do I have to call security or can you find your way out by yourself?" He asked looking towards the door.

I was getting more and more pissed off each second I grabbed his collar and said

"Listen up, tell me where Justin Bieber is or I will cut your balls off." I threatened.

"Floor 13! I'M SORRY!" Boy, I felt powerful.

"Thanks, darling!" I smiled and ran off.

I ran to the elevator and pushed in 13. That must have been the longest 5 seconds of my life waiting in that elevator listening to the soft music. Finally the doors opened to release a door.

I pressed my ears close on the gap and listened my best to hear the conversation inside.

", I'm sorry!"

"Be more careful next time! No one can know that I'm doing this!" Justin's voice.

"Yes sir! I promise sir!" He apologized and I heard footsteps coming towards me. I moved out of the way right when the door opened. I pushed the guy away and ran in.

"JUSTIN! DON'T! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed and ran into Justin's chest, hugging him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me back. I sobbed into his chest.

"Vanessa! Why are you crying?" He asked sounding extremely shocked.

"Don't, Justin please stop with the drugs! It'll only kill you! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything for you to stop! Please!" I calmed down a little once being in his arms again, inhaling that scent of his cologne and not weed.

"What? I'm not doing drugs. I quit. I decided that from now on, I want you back in my life. I was going to do anything it took to get you back." Justin said smiling down at me.

"Really? Then… What were you talking about with him?" I asked motioning to the now closed door.

"Um, my next album… It was confidential because no one knew I was working on it. It was all the songs hand brought back here to me. Album cover, stuff like that."

"Oh." fuck, I feel like an idiot.

"Let's get back to what you said before, shall we? Anything to stop me from using drugs? How about giving me another chance?" He asked grinning at me.

"You promise that you've changed… For the good? No more drugs, alcohol, mainly cheating on me behind my back?" I asked my barrier going up again.

Justin's arms around me tightened and he whispered

"No more. I promise on my life. I'll tell you everything, my bank account number, I'll give you my credit cards. If anything. Use up every single dollar, leave me without a single cent to survive on. Leave me in debt." I really felt like I could trust that.

I just smiled and kissed Justin on his lips. I felt instant sparks. I missed him so much. After all those years, I still love him like the first day.

Loading...

Hide notes


	32. Chapter 32

**Justin's Point of View:**

After 4 months of being with Vanessa again, old friends reunited. I felt better than ever. My songs went back to more… Softer things than hatred. I didn't write a whole lot hate back then, just… They're happy songs again.

The Grammy's were coming up again. I was nominated for 8 awards. I remember the first time I was ever nominated with 2 awards. I didn't win any of them. I felt terrible. Some Afro lady that no one ever heard of took away my surefire award! The ballet said that she wasn't even close! I was worried about maybe Drake taking it away from me, NOT HER. whatever, that was 3 years ago. Now is now.

"Hey, which one? Purple or gold?" Vanessa asked from the walk in closet.

"Definatly purple." I said without looking up from my laptop.

"Give me some attention, will you?" I heard her say.

I closed my lap top and walked up to her who was now standing at the door to our walk-in closet looking at me. I came up and pulled her body towards mine.

"I love you, you look great in everything. I love purple, you should wear purple." I said following her as she walked back in.

I saw her looking at some shoes and I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"What are you singing?" she asked.

It was a surprise with what I will be singing tonight. No one knows. It's schedule that I'll be singing my latest single, but no. This will be the first time I really come back and do any live singing. I took the last few months off to spend time with my girl. 3 years is a lot of catching up with everyone.

"You'll see." I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Just tell me." She said turning around to look at me.

"No, you'll be surprised. I'm dedicating it to you." I said and walked off before she could seduce me into telling her.

The time came for us to go. The limo came to pick us up. Vanessa's my date for tonight. She was thrilled that we could be seen as a couple in public now instead of like when I was 16. I was happy as well.

She took her seat next to me when the show started. Before my performance, I already won 3 of my nominated awards. Vanessa held them for me while I went backstage to change into my costume.

The lights came down. Music was ready to go. I have my mic in my hand. The audience was all ready to hear me perform my new song live in my performance tonight. That's where things changed. The curtain came up. Music started.

My outfit was dark jeans, white t-shirt and my gray hoodie. I have the hood pulled over my head. My hair was combed back into my old 16 year old hair, the bangs were shorter, but it looks very much like it. You can see my bangs sticking our from my hood.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye! Me, plus you! Imma tell you one time!" I started.

I heard gasps from everyone, I hear fans from outside screaming since the doors were open, music blasting. I heard some fans were allowed in. This is also broadcasting all over North America!

Everyone was singing along with me. These are true fans, they all remember all the lyrics to even my first ever song. That almost brought tears to my eyes. I know it brought tears to Vanessa's eyes since I looked over to see her crying.

Half way through "One Time" the music changed. I took off my gray hoodie and grabbed a cap that my dancers handed me. I had it on backwards tilting to the left. We got into a line and I was now in my supras, skinny jeans and white t-shirt. Music to "Baby" started. I sang, danced, I had a blast while everyone was singing and dancing along to it too.

"THANK YOU! I love you, Beliebers!" I shouted before going backstage.

When I got off I was greeted with huge hugs from everyone, my mom, Scooter, Ryan good, Alfredo, EVERYONE. mainly Vanessa! They all had tears in their eyes.

"Son, I'm so proud of you!" My mom started.

"Great job out there, man! You surprised us all!" Alfredo cheered.

"That's the Justin I know." Scooter shook my hand.

"I love you so much!" Vanessa said and cried into my chest. My arms went around her and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. So I have a question for you."

"Yeah? She asked wiping away her tears.

"Will you leave everything behind and follow me? I want you to be my personal assitance."

"Yes. Of course I will!" She agreed smiling.

"One more, I know it's soon, but will you marry me one day?" I proposed to her.

I heard my mom squeal and Scooter's shocked gasp. But most of all, I heard Vanessa say yes and hugged me.

More tears. This time was different then all the other times I cause her to cry. This time, it was out of happiness. That's all that matters to me now, her happiness.


End file.
